Moving Changes
by Pupetta
Summary: Usagi unwillingly moves with her family to the U.S. after defeating Galaxia... but this isn't what you think. Although on different coasts, she and Mamoru meet new people who will change their, and the senshi's, lives forever. ShittenouSenshi.
1. Changes

**Summary/ Author's Notes:** This will be a story (eventually) about Usagi's growing and maturing, the senshi fine tuning their powers, dealing with change, and THE GENERALS REBORN. If you don't like the generals that much, and think they will always be evil creeps, so be it. There are gigantic sites and tons of fan-fics about that which are really cool. - The story is placed right after Sailor Stars- I'm simply picking off where they left off, sorta. Heh. The characterization of the generals is based off of the manga, which is why you will not see any Malachite/ Zoisite relationships here, when I finally get to that part. You'll notice Japanese names and terms chucked throughout the story, so here's a vocab list. And, finally, this is going to be a LONG story, which I am devoting a lot of time to, so hold on to your hats, minna, and here we go!

_**Phrases to Know:**_

_Tadaima_- equivelant to "I'm home"

_Okaeri_- equivalent to "We welcome you back"

_Otousan_- father

_Okasan_- mother

_Nani_- What

_Ja Ne_- equivalent to "See you later"

_Ne?_- often added on to sentences to mean "Isn't that right?"

_Moshimoshi_- telephone greeting.

Most of you already know the Japanese suffixes for names, so I'll leave them out. If you get REALLY confused with the Japanese names (which you shouldn't) I'll place their dub equivalents at the bottom of the story just in case. Now on with the show!

* * *

It had been a long year.

Usagi Tsukino, fifteen year old super-heroine, had risen from the dead once again, with her friends and compatriots, and now faced the burdens of real life—the first of which being that even if she were to become supreme ruler within the next six years, she needed to have a complete education. Given her marks during her days as the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, and the last, stressful year in her final form with her final battle, Usagi knew she was very far behind.

And while being momentarily at-one with the universe made her realize that life could change at any minute, and one should love full-heartedly and have fun… she also realized that since she was the protector of her solar system, she needed to know enough to rule it should she live that long. Living as though each day was her last was, she knew, not for her—though that didn't mean she couldn't _love _as though each day was her last. The girl with the dumpling-shaped hairdo had sobered, but her heart had grown.

Thus, Usagi Tsukino was found on a Saturday afternoon chewing on her pencil as she worked out some math problems. Her sandaled feet kicked in the air until she finally surrendered with only the slightest of whines in her voice—"Amiii, I don't _get_ it."

Ami tilted her head and looked over her glasses. "Really, Usagi-chan, you know I can't help you unless you tell me which method you're attempting to use." As intellectual leader of the senshi, Ami had felt it her duty to kindle her friend's determination in studies, and had invited Usagi to study at the apartment she shared with her mother—even though school was out, and the studying wasn't mandatory.

Just as the blonde was preparing to launch into how Sigma was _supposed_ to be used for said subset of numbers but wasn't _working,_ there was a ring on Ami's home line. Usagi closed her mouth, and Ami darted up to pick up the phone. She tucked it between her shoulder and her ear: "Moshimoshi." A pause, then she held the phone out; "Usa-chan, it's for you."

"Thanks, Ami." She stood and took the wireless phone, turning slightly away with a smile. "Hello?"

"Usagi," Ikuko-mama's voice resonated with excitement and trepidation, "we have some very important news for you, and it is necessary for you to come home right now. Tell Ami that you have to go, please?"

Usagi's mother Ikuko normally let her daughter wander where she pleased and never called her home early—a fairly daring thing to do if one considered all of the frightening activity that Juuban had been subject to. Upon learning of her daughter's role in fighting evil, the rules had been slackened even more, with the one addendum that Usagi must call home as soon as she changes location. An inconvenience, but one that came with no curfew attached. _It must be something really important, to call me home from Ami's place, _she thought. "Well, OK, Okasan, I'll be home right away" Usagi answered, puzzled at what was so important that her mother would call her while she was out, especially when she was at Ami's studying.

Walking down the street, Usagi reflected on the past few weeks. She recalled Mamoru right after Galaxia was defeated and he found himself back at Harvard, coming home just so he could be with Usagi again and help explain to her parents the engagement- both the current one and the one from 10,000 years ago. With his and Luna's help, Usagi was able to show and explain to her parents exactly what she had been doing under their noses for the last four years as Sailor Moon. She remembered the looks of disbelief and amazement when she transformed in front of their eyes. She also remembered her Otousan's shock, then rage, when he realized that the transformation had her naked at some point and that Mamoru had seen it before! Usagi giggled to herself at that memory. That last fight with the enemy had been very difficult, and she was glad that the Silver Crystal pulled through for her so well so that she could be with her family again, normal once more.

Ah, home again. She slipped off her shoes and walked into the living room, where she found her family all congregated. "Tadaima!" she greeted. Shingo did not look pleased.

"Okaeri, Usa-chan! Sit down, please," her Dad started. "I realize that this has been a very tough year for you, and that you and your friends are like family, especially now that you saved the world from—er, rebirthed it—after Galaxia." Usagi nodded for him to continue. "However," Usagi's eyes narrowed, "I have just got a job transfer…" Her mind raced- _where would they move to? Another section of Tokyo, another city, another island?_ "…To San Francisco, in the United States." Usagi's heart sank. _America?!_ She frowned into the space past Kenji-papa's head. "So, uh, what do you think, Usagi?" Kenji-papa questioned tentatively. He loved his daughter very much, but he had heard a great deal about what her rage did to her when she was taken away from her friends.

If this had happened while Usagi was in any other stage of her life before this one, she would have sobbed the day away, devastated at the prospect of leaving the only true friends she had known these past four years. She would have sulked endlessly, or raged at her parents about the unfairness of it all. But now, so much more mature after her last battle, she simply locked away her feelings, looked her father in the eyes, tilted her head slightly, and asked, "But Otousan, why?"

Still a little uncomfortable with this new Usagi, Kenji-papa shifted a bit before answering, "This job, although it's at a faraway newspaper, offers more money for less hours, so I can be home more often. We will have a bigger house, and you and Shingo will have a new outlook and be able to broaden your horizons. It will be an educating experience, if not more," he finished. He felt the new Usagi deserved more reasons than a simple "It will be good for you," even if that was the general point. Usagi nodded, but asked,

"What will my friends and senshi do without me?"

Kenji-papa had the decency to look a little sheepish—he couldn't prevent his daughter from saving the world, could he?—but Ikuko-mama picked up the answer where her husband left off, and called over her shoulder, "Luna!"

"Leave me out of this!" Luna yelped, and hopped to a chair farther from the couch. Ever since it was found out Luna could talk, she was the much-appreciated mediator and advisor to the family, but this was one argument that _she_ wasn't going to attempt to solve. Ikuko-mama sighed and turned back to Usagi.

"Luna said, when we broke the news to her, that it will be upsetting to you to move away from your friends. However, she has consulted Setsuna, who foresees no problem with you moving to America with us, so she believes that the senshi business won't get in the way. You'll be able to write, e-mail, and visit occasionally, and although this won't be a replacement for walking down to the shrine to see all your friends there, you won't loose communication completely." Ikuko-mama looked her daughter in the eye and pleaded, "Usagi, please try to find something good in this. This is an amazing opportunity for the whole family!"

Usagi sat a moment, looked up, and did a half-smile, "Well, I'll have no choice but to get better in my English. I don't think I'll be able to get away with a D- where we're going."

"There's something to be thankful for! Better grades!" Ikuko-mama shouted joyfully. She had always tried to convince Usagi that taking English would come in handy. Usagi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Plus, I will be closer to Mamoru"

"There's something else!" Ikuko-mama clapped her hands together gleefully. She liked Mamoru-kun. However, Kenji-papa's face reddened a shade at the mention of Mamoru. Even if Mamoru and Usagi were destined to be together, it didn't mean that he had to _like_ it! Mamoru was still too old for Usagi, he thought, no matter HOW long their engagement has been!

Usagi sighed and stood up. _Leave Juuban?After all we've been through? How am I going to tell the senshi?_ "Excuse me please," she said. Her parents nodded.

She went to her room, shut the door, and sunk to the floor, weeping softly.

* * *

"NANI?!?!" Minako shouted, "They can't DO that to me!!! Take away my best friend AND princess from my protection and PUT HER IN ANOTHER COUNTRY?! IIE!!!!" Minako was seething with rage after she learned the situation from Artemis. The cat was _not_ happy with having to be the messenger.

"Woah, Mina, calm down! Think of it this way; She's closer to Mamoru- kun," the white cat reasoned.

"What, is he going to catch a flight over to California from Harvard weekly, 5 hours before a youma appears, to arrive just in time to toss his roses while Usagi trips over youma attacks? I DON'T THINK SO! She's an ocean away from us, a continent away from him, could her parents have picked a place that was ANY MORE ISOLATED???" Minako screeched, showing an unusually large amount of emotion as she looked about ready to bite Artemis's head off.

"She could be in England…"

"I DON"T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT!!!!!" she plopped on her bed furiously. "Why can't I go with her? She needs protection." Minako began to reason out a plan. Thinking of all the excuses to go to California she had, she found none good enough to relocate her entire family just for Usagi's sake- they wouldn't understand. _Especially because I STILL haven't told them about my being a Senshi yet,_ she thought wryly. Thinking of all the senshi, she made a list of their aspirations, family status, and possibility to move with/ visit often with Usagi.

_"NOTES:_

_Sailor Mercury- Wants to become a pediatrician. Dad travels, mom is doctor at hospital. Can go with dad on business trips to CA if he has any. May apply to Stanford Medical School, but would go to live there in 3 years for grad. Not quite good enough._

_Myself, Sailor Venus- Want to become a movie star/ model. Travel to LA about every 3-6 months. Wrong end of California, however. Might talk to agent about auditions in San Francisco… chances of making it there are slim, though. Also have responsibility of being leader of remaining Senshi while Usagi-chan is gone… can't move away for that reason._

_Sailor Mars- Wants to continue at the shrine as head priestess, possibly become a singer. Is most definitely staying in Japan._

_Sailor Jupiter- Wants to become a famous chef, no boyfriend attachments, nor family. She's strong, too. If anyone could move, it would be her. She could go to a Culinary Arts school as an exchange student- they love those. Not too much of a problem there. And Mako-chan was so good, that maybe they might let her in right away. That is very good. Must talk to her about that…_

_The Outer Senshi- Michiru might be able to check out Usa once in a while if she guest appeared with the San Francisco Orchestra once in a while- yes, she certainly could do that. But she and the others can't move because they still have to raise Hotaru-chan. Setsuna and Haruka would not have any opportunities for their jobs to bring them to California, though. Rats."_

Looking down at her list, Minako said, "Well, it's a start…"

"Very good, Mina!" Artemis looked over her shoulder. "You're just as good at solving problems now as when you were leading the Senshi in the Moon Kingdom. Quick, let's present this plan to the others, before they go into a fit like you did!" Minako smacked him lightly on the back of the head to show her annoyance at his last comment, and he exclaimed, "Hey!" as she rushed out through the door, list in hand, with him trailing behind her.

* * *

Usagi had, amazingly, called a meeting at the shrine for the Senshi. She wanted to break the news to them all at once, as opposed to one at a time, so they could all comfort each other. Strolling around the temple grounds, she thought about just how much she would miss that place; the shrine was beautiful, and just radiated a sense of peacefulness. Then again, Rei wasn't around screaming at her, which did help the place become a lot calmer. Usagi sighed, _Face it, girl, you are going to MISS Rei screaming her head off at you because you were late. Or weak. Or got detention and didn't tell anyone. Oh, geez, I'm going to miss her no matter what we've done, aren't I?_ Usagi sighed again, and looked up to notice Ami-chan and Rei-chan climbing the steps to the temple.

"Hey, guys," she greeted half-heartedly. Oh, Selene, she would miss them. She smiled with a bit of melancholy and raised her hand in greeting. _Come on, Usagi,_ she told herself, _you've got to be cheerful for the others. They depend on you._

"Hey Usagi-chan!" they greeted cheerfully. They stopped though, when they saw the look on Usagi's face, looked at each other, and sprinted up to her, concerned. "Usagi! Princess! What's the matter?" they shouted, running up and hugging her. She returned the hug.

"Oh, nothing at the moment, guys, I'll tell you when the rest of the gang gets here." She closed off the subject, and they all sat down, Usagi sandwiched between her two worried friends, enjoying their company for what seemed to be the last time for a long while.

After a few minutes, the five inner Senshi were all assembled, and all eyes were on Usagi. Luna and Artemis sat down patiently on either side of Minako, who was restraining herself from broadcasting her sadness, as well as her plan, all over the temple. Makoto sat between Ami and Luna, cheerful eyes somber, awaiting the news that was to come. Rei, sitting between Artemis and Usagi, was calm, her patient eyes reading that this was a serious thing for Usagi, what ever it was, and she was determined to help her princess through it. All were quiet.

"Minna-san," Usagi began, "I want you all to know that I love you very much, and you have been very good to me as my protectors and dearest friends." The girls around her shifted uneasily. "I- I called this meeting to announce that my family and I are moving to California." Murmurs of disbelief flew around the circle, and, amazingly, cool and collected Ami was the first to react.

"U-Usagi!!" she wailed, and threw her arms around her friend, "But—you were my first friend! You can't leave us now!" She sobbed into Usagi's shoulder. Soon enough, everyone was weeping on everyone else- a more emotional group of girls had never been seen before. "Oh, Usagi," they chorused, "We love you so, Usagi! Princess!"

After a good ten minute sobbing, Minako separated herself from the girls to stand up. She stood calm, collected, tall, and proud. The other Senshi dabbed their eyes and looked up at her. She began to speak, sounding just like when she would give strategy meetings in the Moon Kingdom.

"As you all know, we are the Senshi. We were created to protect our princess. This is losing a dear friend, but Usagi moving to the States is also a form of losing our duty, our purpose. We must protect the princess.

"I know you're all thinking that Usa's moving to California, and that there is nothing to do about it. You're right- there's no way we can convince Usa's parents to back down. However, there is still the possibility of one of us moving along WITH Usagi, as well as multiple visits from the others who cannot." The Senshi stared at her attentively; she continued, "As you know we all have our own responsibilities for THIS life, as well as our past life- that is why not all of us will be able to go with you, Usagi-chan. We may all be together in a few years, but the chances are slim. Here are my observations:

"Rei, your dream is to become a priestess, or a singer, and all of that work is done in Japan. Sailor Mars will not visit America unless it is an emergency," Rei nodded, Minako continued, "Sailor Mercury," Ami sat at attention, bolt upright, "From what you've told me, your father occasionally travels on business trips to San Francisco. You must find a way to accompany him on some, if not all these trips." Ami nodded curtly.

"I myself," Minako continued, "will visit as often as my modeling and acting take me to the area- I will work extra hard to acquire gigs there. I will visit at least twice a year. The Outers will only visit when absolutely necessary, Usagi. Michiru may check up on you once in a while with the Mirror and her job in the San Francisco Orchestra, but don't count on it. The Outers normally do not involve themselves in anything save the preservation of the solar system." Minako turned,

"Jupiter." Jupiter nodded. "My hopes are resting on you right now to defend the princess. I would have you signed up in a fine culinary arts school close to Usagi's public school. You would protect and aid Sailor Moon if necessary from Youma, as we know that it is always good to have backup for those things. Example A is Tuxedo Kamen." She winked at Usagi, then turned back to Makoto. "All you need to do is say yes or no. Any reason you produce for you to stay in Juuban will be accepted- we have our lives to live outside of destiny as well. If you DO choose to go, you will have a nice flat near Usagi's home, and you have a spot waiting for you at one of the finest culinary art schools in America. It is your choice, and neither one is bad." She stopped there, hating to put so much pressure on her friend.

Makoto leaned back against a pillar, deep in thought. She didn't have a boyfriend, parents, or siblings to hold her back, and she was enrolled in a school of her dreams as well as protecting her princess at the same time. She sighed. "Well, sounds good to me." Everyone sighed in relief and hugged again. Minako spoke up.

"Makoto, here is the information for my private account. This is where all your money will come from as well as a second account that can be opened for any money you get out of a job you do. Do not hesitate to dip into these funds, all right?" she queried. Makoto nodded, dumbfounded. _It's like a dream vacation,_ she thought, even though she did still understand the seriousness of taking care of Usagi, groceries, and the finances. But that was OK.

"Everything will be OK."

Makoto smiled.

* * *

Chiba Mamoru stared up at the bright moon, wishing he could be back in Japan with Usagi at that moment. It was a rare occurrence to be able to see the sky in Boston- smog and fog normally covered it up. But he had a feeling that something important was about to happen. Skipping up the few steps to get to the Post Office, he scratched off the last of his errands from his list. "Check."

Standing inside the building, staring at the P. O. Boxes, he fished for his and his roommate's key in his pocket. He hadn't received any mail from Usako lately, and that made him kind of worried. The one letter he had sent to her was returned unusually fast with a "Return to Sender" stamped on top. This made him especially concerned. Was someone trying to block him from his Usako?

Finally yanking open the P. O. box, he sighed in relief. He had received letters, all right- from Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Motoki, Minako, and, most importantly, Usako. All of the Senshi AND his best friend's letter in one day! He itched to read them all, but he didn't feel like doing it in the post office—it was raining outside, and his apartment was the best place to read it anyway. Mamoru harrumphed with impatience and then, lovingly, stuffed the letters into his backpack, pulled out his umbrella, and started walking home.

* * *

The college student with blonde hair down to the bottom of his shoulder blades looked out the window near in his shared flat. He set down the newspaper- he had tried to read it, but just too much was on his mind. He missed his friends—the 'Latin Quartet,' they called themselves, because their last names were all derived Latin words—and he also missed his hometown in California. His silver eyes reflected his longing and homesickness, even though his face did not. He was a serious boy, dedicated to his studies, and a lover of challenges. How else would he get into MIT? He chuckled, thinking of how, when his friends got into trouble, he would be the strategist that got them out of it (then again, his strategies also got them into trouble as well). _Yes, those were the days- I was the man to get into or out of any challenge_, he thought. Now, he was just the strategist who figured out the best way to build things at a college that was almost mind-bendingly difficult, but not entertaining. He should have joined a fraternity, or gone to a school with more character, like Harvard. That was where his roommate was going.

His roommate, Darien Chiba, was quite a character. Actually, his real name was Mamoru Chiba, but he had asked everyone to call him Darien for the simplicity of not having to explain he was an exchange student from Japan to every curious mind who heard his name. It got old after a while, Darien/ Mamoru had said. To be frank, he really liked his roommate, Mamoru. (The name _he_ preferred to call his roommate by—how on Earth did anyone derive "Darien" from that name anyway?) Mamoru was a challenge in himself, being a rather secretive person who only opened up every once in a while. It was maddening seeing Mamoru look at his picture of a whole bunch of girls in funny short-skirted outfits, asking who they were, and getting the reply, "Dear friends." _In THOSE outfits_? the silver eyed boy had thought, getting the verbal answer from Mamoru, "You could say it was for a play. By the way, the one in orange is a model for a movie, do you recognize her?" Whenever Kent (that was the silver eyed boy's name) mentioned the picture, which was on Mamoru's bedside table, Mamoru would always change the subject. _Just what relation to him were those people?_ Kent thought. Kent was especially interested in the blonde with the weird hair that Mamoru was holding in the picture. Whenever he mentioned _her_, Mamoru would blush a little and get a funny look on his face, a cross between immense pain and incredible longing. _Was she a past girlfriend?_

"Hey, Kent, I'm back. Oops! You want me to help you learn Japanese, right? Tadaima, Kent-kun," he corrected himself, stepping inside and taking off his shoes.

"Okaeri, Mamo-kun," Kent greeted back cheerily. Mamoru winced.

"Would you mind not shortening my name like that?" he asked, "It's way too familiar and… reminds me of… Japan." He had a strange look on his face, like he didn't want to say more, but he realized that, since Kent was interested in keeping the atmosphere filled with Japan related stuff, he might want to still use the nickname. "Oh, by the way," he continued, changing the subject, as usual. Kent sighed. "You got two letters, one from," he checked them again, "Jed Ardor, and one from Neville Sidus. Are they friends of yours?" Kent brightened up, smiling, something that he never really did, being a rather serious person. Mamoru looked interested.

"Friends? They're like brothers to me!" he took the letters, "Funny, no one's heard from Si for a while. Wonder what's up?" Si, short for Simon, was the youngest in his group of friends, being a senior in High School. Neville Sidus was a sophmore in college, and Jed was the same age as Kent. All three of them were part of the 'Latin Quartet.' "Did I tell you these were my childhood friends? The 'Latin Quartet' we liked to call ourselves, because all of our last names were Latin words, for no apparent reason. We have all sorts of heritage, but none of us can figure out where our names come from." Mamoru looked interested.

"I knew your name was Latin, but I wasn't aware that your group of friends called themselves that. Their first names aren't Latin."

Kent was enthusiastic, now that Mamoru showed some interest in something besides academics. "Yeah, but we looked them up in Si's mom's baby name book. He kept it around for some reason. Our names have pretty interesting meanings," he said proudly.

"Really," Mamoru said, making a move to sit down. He guessed Usagi's letter could wait a few minutes until Kent was done. What he had to say was rather interesting, and he had never been so enthusiastic about something like this before- or in any case, Mamoru himself had never noticed. "What were they?"

"Well, my name, first and last, means 'bright light', Jed's is 'fire hand,' Si's is 'flower to be heard,' even though he's rather quiet- we always found that ironic- and Nev's is 'star nephew.' We always found that interesting, since the two things weren't connected directly like the rest of our names, but it kind of fit him, the star part anyway, because he's really interested in Astronomy, and Astrology when he has the time for it. We never really figured out what Jed's and my names mean- I'm not exactly the happiest person, you know, and Jed isn't exactly easy to anger. Nev always joked around and said, "Kent, you will marry a beautiful happy woman, who shines like a bright light, and Jed, you will love a woman who consults fire and is really crabby- we'd all crack up at that part- then he'd close his eyes and say, "the answer lies in the stars.""

Mamoru sat up a little more, alert suddenly, thinking, _Where have I heard that phrase before? I know I heard that somewhere in Japan… I'll have to write Usako. _He frowned, remembering his last letter never reached her._ Hmm… I'll have to try again._

Kent noticed that Mamoru was deep in thought. When he came out of it again, Kent asked,

"So Mamoru, who's Usako, and why does her envelope have little hearts and bunny rabbits on it." Mamoru blushed three shades of red, before replying,

"Nobody." Kent folded his arms in front of him and chuckled lightly,

"Oh, yes, I believe you there. Now come on now, is she the blonde you're holding in the picture? The meatball head?" Mamoru looked puzzled now. "Come on, Mamoru, meatballs are similar to dumplings, remember? And your girlfriend's hairdo looks just like it. He went into the bedroom, got the picture pointed out the girl in the picture's head to Mamoru, still sitting at the table bewildered. "See? Her hair buns look like meatballs. Meatball Head. Or, in your terms, Odango Atama." Mamoru looked at him bewildered. _How did he figure that out? Wait a second, how did he figure that out__in Japanese?!_

Kent looked puzzled. "Wait a sec, what'd I just say about that Princess of yours?" Mamoru nearly turned blue now. "What, now what'd I say?"

"Why did you call her 'Odango Atama,' then 'Princess'?" he asked tentatively.

"Gee, well, I don't know what Odango Atama means, but I called her Princess because she's kind of, well, I don't know, it's just the way boyfriends spoil their girlfriends, so they're like princesses," he explained. Mamoru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding._ Whew. That's a relief- I almost thought he knew about Princess Serenity for a moment! But he doesn't remember what Odango Atama means, and yet he just said it. He doesn't pick up words easily, either, so how does he know it and then just…not? And how did he know Usako is my girlfriend…well, fiancé._

"Well," the silver eyed man interrupted Mamoru's thoughts, leaning back in his chair casually, "read it to me, bud!" Mamoru raised his eyebrow for a moment, smiled, and read it silently to himself. _Darn, almost had him, _Kent thought. But he was interrupted from further scheming by Mamoru's shout,

"What?! She moved to California?" Kent snapped to attention.

"Cool! Now she's closer to you!"

"But not close enough! How can the Sen-" Mamoru shut his mouth before he could say any more. _Oh, geez! _he thought, picking up on a common exclamation in the U.S., _How did I almost let that slip??_ He sunk back down in his chair and brooded.

Kent was curious now. "What's wrong now? How can the what do what, Mamoru-kun?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong, Kent," Mamoru answered firmly, standing up, gathering his letters and the picture, and walking to the room they shared, sitting down on the twin bed that was his. He set the picture down carefully on his nightstand and stared at it for a moment, before continuing to read his letters. Kent peaked in the room after a bit, but decided to leave him alone and read his own letters.

A few hours later, Kent knocked on Mamoru's door and announced that dinner was ready. Mamoru sighed, shoved the letters in the top drawer of his nightstand and walked out of the room to the table where they ate. Pizza and plates were already set up, so he sat down and grabbed a piece. He chewed thoughtfully for a while before Kent broke the seemingly endless silence.

"Mamoru, you know if something's wrong at home and you need someone to help sort things out, you can always talk to me, ne?" he said honestly, throwing in the last Japanese word he picked up from Mamoru in for comfort.

"Some things, Kent, cannot be spoken of. Others simply… _hurt_ too much to be spoken of," he replied, "but thanks for the offer." _Honestly, how do you tell a guy that your girlfriend is a princess from a former life you've been engaged to for 10,000 years as well as the world's greatest superhero against all things evil, and you're the prince of the Earth who hangs around and throws roses most of the time? And how do you tell him that she's currently on her own with only one of her guardians, and unless she stops klutzing or goes into her Princess state, she's completely defenseless against all the millions of evil things which are attracted to her power? "_So what's going on at home with you?"

"Well, Jed tells me that the thing that's got Si so tied up is that he has a new tutoring student, as well as all the pressures of Senior year, which I'm sure you remember well," Kent looked to see Mamoru's reaction,_ Does he always look so bored? Time to see if he's really paying attention…_ "I think she's from Japan," he looked at Mamoru picking at his pizza, crossing his arms, he thought, _he's slow_, "Her English name is Serena," Mamoru looked up at him sharply, then blinked and began eating his pizza. "Her Japanese name is Usagi."

Mamoru choked.

"Mamoru, man are you ok?" Kent stood up in his chair, ready to go to Mamoru if he needed his help. Mamoru nodded, and swallowed. He looked up at Kent and whispered,

"Usako?" Then he rushed in with a torrent of questions, "Did he mention a girl named Makoto? How much are they studying together? Has her English improved? What are her grades? Are any guys making moves on her? They better not! How is she feeling? Is she making new friends?" he paused for a moment, "She's in the same school as your friend Simon, in your hometown?"

Kent did one of the unthinkables- he laughed. Mamoru chuckled a bit too, which was more laughter than what he'd had in a long time.

"Sheesh, Mamoru, that's a lot of questions!" They laughed some more before Kent continued. "OK, Mamoru. Never heard of Makoto, I'll ask in my next letter, they study as much as they can outside of school and detention." Mamoru's brow furrowed a bit at the thought of them being together, but then went on to think,_ Usako always did get detention a lot._ Kent continued, "I believe Si told me that her English has improved a great deal, and she is working very hard on her grades, even though she doesn't understand a lot in the classes. Now that she's applying herself, though, it seems she's determined to pick up the new language. I don't believe that anyone is making moves on her at the moment… Si didn't say much about that. She's hanging out with Si and our old group of girls and guys, so I'm assuming she's got lots of friends there. And yes, that was our old hometown. Anything else while I'm at it?" he finished wryly.

Mamoru looked embarrassed a bit, realizing just how many questions he had asked. "No, I think I'll write to Usagi and ask the rest. Hm!" He looked up and had on a small goofy smile, realizing how silly he'd been. Kent gave a small smirk back.

"Good. Now is she your girlfriend or what?" Mamoru blushed a little bit. "Yup, you're a goner."

"Of course I like her," Mamoru answered. _She's my fiancé_, he added mentally, _I have to love her for that!_

"So is she your girlfriend?" Kent probed, his silver eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Yes! Well, sort of," he allowed himself a little smirk, _A bit more than a girlfriend. _

"You've already asked her out, then?"

"I asked her out a long time ago." _How does 10,000 years ago sound to you?_

"Oh, so is your relationship on the rocks?"

"I hope not!"

"Are you in an on-and-off relationship?

"We got over that stage a while ago," _Once I was cured of Queen Metallia, and the dreams I got from the Dark Moon, and all those other things that possessed me_, he added to himself.

"Oh, so is your relationship more? Have you… you know?" Kent raised an eyebrow.

"Certainly not! We're waiting till… we're abstaining," he corrected himself, _Don't want the guy to know too much. _

Kent smirked, _Since he seems to be answering my every question…_"When's the wedding?"

"During the cherry blossom season as soon as she's through with High School and—Wait a minute! You don't need to know that!" Mamoru blushed fiercely. _Mamoru-baka, you are so gullible!_ He didn't mean to tell his roommate his situation with Usako. No one else he knew at the college was getting married to a…a sophomore. A sophomore in high school, that is.

"So, the little lady is your fiancé. Well, that explains why you refuse to go partying with us and stay at home instead drinking coffee. For how long have you been engaged?" Mamoru thought hard before he spoke, C_an't be caught saying 'after we defeated Sailor Galaxia,' can we?"_

"Since this July."

"I'll tell Si, then."

"Don't have it spread around the school though, please. I don't want Usagi to be teased or anything," Mamoru continued, a light blush staining his cheeks, looking rather embarrassed.

"Sure thing, your highness," Kent answered automatically, rather smug. Mamoru gaped at him, shocked.

_Does he know?_

"Anything for you and the Princess."

_Maybe he's doing that silly 'act like royalty thing' again_.

"You two really shouldn't be seeing each other, though," the silver-eyed man continued, serious.

_Huh? _Kent looked him in the eyes, his silver eyes capturing Mamoru's blue ones in an arresting, somber gaze.

"It is forbidden for two people from different planets to fall in love."

* * *

**A/N: **Woohoo! Chapter one is done! The last quote, in case you don't recognize it immediately (for shame!) is loosely based on the quote from the part in Act 9: Princess where Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask remember their past in the Silver Millennium in front of Kunzite. Hope you liked it, and don't forget to review! Arigato! 


	2. Unsure Beginnings

**Moving Changes**

**Author's Notes:** Konnichiwa Minna-san! A big thank you to all who reviewed- Marni, DiamondAngel, Selenity L.W. Rogue, Lena Sauran, MoonWriter, Stef, Minako, Stace, ShinigamiU and Ms. Anonymous. Arigato! To continue…Diamond Angel asked, "How does he know about the planets thingy?" It will all be revealed in time… In the meanwhile, think where someone said "the answer lies in the stars" or something similar… Forgive some of the minor moving details… I've never moved in my life…Anyway, on with the show, Minna!

* * *

Usagi sat in her new home, in her not- quite empty, not-quite full room with Makoto, in a new country, new language, and with a new fear. She had always been liked in Tokyo, would she still be here? She would be different…

"Relax, Usagi-chan," Makoto said, sensing her unease. Makoto was leaning back in Usagi's chair, rocking back and forth on its hind legs, a chocolate stick in her mouth. Usagi sat apprehensively on the edge of her window seat, trying to figure out what to wear on her first day of school the next day.

"Easy for you to say, Mako-chan! You still have a uniform to wear! It even fits you well, like the old one! But I have to deal with first impressions now! What if they don't like me because I'm Japanese? What if I do something that goes against the grain of their culture?" Makoto raised an eyebrow at that. All the Americans she had met were rather easy going, save the customs people, "What if they think my hair looks stupid? What if their hair is all short, and mine is the ONLY long hair in the school?!" Makoto sighed, smiling a bit. _I should have known that all of __Usagi's__ problems came down to her hair-do._

"Now Usagi-chan, you know as well as I do that NO one has the same hairstyle as you except Chibi-Usa. I don't think any American is going to have super-long hair like yours, much less odango. And you're blonde! How much more western can you get? Not to mention, if you cut your hair to, say, your chin, you know as well as I do that as soon as you use your crystal again, it'll grow out and rewrap itself in odango! Now how would you explain it to the folks at school that one day, your hair is chin length, the next, ankle length with odango? I don't think they'll buy a story about hair-extensions." Makoto winked.

"Mako-chan…"

"Usagi! Have some faith in yourself!" she paused a moment, considering the outfits displayed on the floor. Looking up, she grinned, "And don't bother looking at those old outfits any longer, Usagi-chan! We're going shopping!" Makoto sprung up, grabbed a shocked Usagi by the wrist, grabbed her wallet with exchanged money, and ran down the stairs and out the door. _I may not be as good at shopping as __Minako__, but darn it, I'm going to find __Usagi__ a killer outfit, and she's going to like it!_

* * *

About 2 hours, 67 dollars, and 3 new outfits later (Makoto was a quick bargain hunter), Usagi and Makoto sat exhausted at a bench in the indoor mall. They re-learned their key English phrases and translation for prices quick enough to do a good mall sweep, end to end, every store, and find only the best bargains. Usagi could have sworn that Makoto went back about five times to return something so she could buy something better at a different store. She was completely satisfied with the result. Usagi now had three all American outfits ("Which will go well as separates mixed with your other clothes as well!" Makoto added), a manga in English to help her pick up the language faster, ("If you don't like studying, but you like manga, why not combine the two for something that's informative as well as fun,") and a new sense of confidence. Makoto had given her all sorts of information on meeting new people and becoming friends- having moved schools a lot in her life, she was an expert.

Usagi sighed happily. "Mako-chan, thank you for helping me out. Shopping really helped a lot, especially when we got the ice cream!" she giggled, "Still, I find it hard to believe that I'll fit in…"

Makoto grinned ruefully, "And who said you NEEDED to fit in, Usagi? Remember, you're above the rest," she winked, "You're a princess." The girls giggled, before Usagi's eyes wandered to see a boy with long blonde hair in a ponytail, bangs framing his bright green eyes, and a petite nose, walking by.

"Hey, Mako-chan!" she whispered, "Check him out! Does he look like your old sempei?" she giggled. Makoto smiled wider,

"No, I don't think so, Usagi, but he could be a new sempei just the same! Come on, let's try out our English skills!" Usagi shook her head in embarrassment.

"No! Makoto!" Makoto boldly walked up to the boy, grinning as if she had a secret, Usagi trailing behind her.

"Hel-lo," Makoto grinned.

"Hey," the boy replied. A bolt of familiarity struck him, "Have we ... met before?" It wasn't a pick-up line, it was an actual question. Makoto cast a significant glance at Usagi. Whenever someone they didn't know met them before, they figured it was most likely from another life.

"No, I don't think so, we just moved here from Japan," Makoto continued, "This is... Serena, and I'm Makoto."

"My name is Simon, but my friends call me Si," he introduced himself, allowing a large and sincere, smile to appear on his face. "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too," Makoto continued. A man with short wavy brown hair walked up to Simon. "And who is this?" Makoto inquired lightly, athough Usagi could clearly see that Makoto liked the newcomer- Makoto was getting more subtle with her flirting, unlike in 8th grade when they first met each other and would openly swoon over any cute boy.

"I'm Nev, don't ask what it's short for, it's embarrassing," the newcomer smiled. Turning to the blonde, he asked, "And who are these lovely ladies?"

"This is Makoto," she smiled and nodded, "and this is Serena," she nodded also. "They just moved here from Japan." Nev seemed to pause for a moment in thoughtfulness.

"Interesting. They have rather interesting- different- culture there, don't they?" Usagi and Makoto felt a little sheepish at the immediate bringing up of culture. "Do they do much astrology there? I'm into that sort of thing. I'm interested in local lore, too. Bunny of the Moon, for example. Tsuki no Usagi." Usagi and Makoto looked up expectantly, startled, which caused Nev to laugh a little, a small, but true, grin on his face. "Well, ladies, would you mind if we all sat down someplace to talk? Maybe over some ice cream?" Usagi, who had been a little nervous at meeting new people, especially meeting them in a new language, brightened up immediately at the mention of Ice cream. It was one of the few vocabulary words that she remembered.

"Sugoi! Er-great! I love ice cream!" Usagi exclaimed, a cheerful smile on her face as she grinned up at the boys.

"Great!"

Simon, Nev, Usagi, and Makoto made good conversation at the ice cream parlor- haltingly at first, because of the language barrier, but Nev knew a little Japanese, and Makoto (thankfully) knew more English than Usagi, so they were able to get along rather well. They discovered that they all lived in the same general area, and Si and Usagi were going to go to the same school. Usagi was glad to meet someone who went to the school before it started, and said so in as many words as possible as Si started to try to explain the ropes to her. He also said it was his pleasure, and made some comment about "hot" sophomore girls that wasn't completely understood. Makoto bristled at the implication that he might find Usagi attractive (knowing her marital status), Usagi, figuring out it had something to do with her being "kawaii," according to Makoto, blushed madly, and Nev chuckled looking at the expressions on their faces.

"I'm sorry, don't get upset, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Si commented, grinning a little. Nev was still laughing boldly, but Usagi was a little less red, and Makoto bristled a little less and settled down. In Japanese she asked Usagi if she was going to tell them about IT, but Usagi replied that she didn't want the whole school to know she was (nearly) a married woman on the first day, so Makoto let it slide. Curious as to what the girls' Japanese conversation consisted of, the boys started asking more about their Japanese lives. Usagi perked up a little since the conversation had material that she had actually retained when she hadn't slept through class.

An hour passed, and, still talking, the cheerful group had left the parlor and was wandering. Nev and Makoto were arguing in a semi-japanese/ english mix about something Si and Usagi couldn't quite understand, when Usagi suddenly stiffened and clutched her brooch in her pocket. Makoto picked up on her distress almost immediately, and quickly asked, "Where's the ladies' room?" She and Usagi left the boys standing bewildered while they rushed off in a mad sprint. They began talking in Japanese again.

"Usagi, what's the matter? What's happening?"

"I don't know, Mako-chan. It feels like something's about to happen..."

"What is it? Is it a youma? Is something wrong with Mamoru?"

"I can't tell... oh I wish Minako was here! V-chan always knows what to do!" she paused right inside the bathroom door, "Well, Makoto, let's just try and reach with our senses to check things out. I'll try the crystal." Her face was set and determined as she took out her brooch and had it transform to the crystal. Stepping into a stall, Makoto took out her henshin pen, held it to her forehead, and concentrated. Usagi's mouth turned into a petite frown. "All I can see is Mamo-chan with a blonde haired man, then those two out there, and four shadows. I don't understand. Are they youma?" Makoto shook her head.

"I didn't see anything, but I did get the feeling that something was missing- not the usual Let's-Go-Kick-Butt youma feel." Both girls sighed. "Back to the boys..." they smiled. I hope nothing bad will happen, Makoto thought.

The boys had just been mentally congratulating themselves on such a great catch of girls- without Ned or Kent, too- when the smaller one stiffened abruptly and got a frown on her face. The brown haired one, Makoto, briefly got a protective look on her face before asking where the restroom was and rushing off full speed. Nev and Si were completely baffled. The girls zipped around the corner, Serena's long ponytails whipping madly behind her, and Si said slowly, as if just processing what he saw,

"O.K..."

Nev cursed under his breath. "Dammmn, did they just _sprint_ away from us? K, that NEVER happened when Jed and Kent were here!" He shook his head, "and they were really hot, too—'specially the blonde."

Si smirked, "Yeah, the blonde was hot, but she had absolutely NO interest in you whatsoever—so get over yourself. And if they come back, go for the brunette. She seemed at least mildly interested."

"And leave the blonde to you?" Nev raised his eyebrow, and Simon shook his head, hands in pockets.

"No, didn't you notice she didn't have any interest in either of us? Just followed the other around."

"Too bad. Hey, look, they came back! Guess we aren't so bad without Jed and Kent here after all." The two girls reappeared walking around the corner, looking a little agitated, but lightening up a little when they saw the boys. The four talked a little longer, but stopped when Makoto looked at her watch and exclaimed,

"Ah! Look at the time! Sorry guys, I have to get U-Serena home before her parents flip!" She bowed apologetically, "Maybe we'll see each other again?" Nev smiled and put a piece of paper in her hand with his and Simon's phone numbers on it.

"Count on it. Ja ne, Makoto, Serena!" The girls rushed home, arms full of shopping bags.

Standing in the middle of the mall, watching them leave, Nev turned to Si and questioned,

"So, was I the only one who felt déjà vu?"

* * *

Mamoru stared at Kent blankly. Very blankly. "Ooohhhhh, Kami." This is bad, this is VERY bad, where did he hear that WHERE DID HE HEAR THAT!? What am I supposed to do? I'm supposed to know what to do! Why am I being PUT in this situation ANYWAYS!? Hey, wait a sec... Who is this guy that he knows so much in the FIRST PLACE??! ARGH, this is frustrating. Selene grant me patience. Mamoru just stared at him some more. Blink. "O.K... O.K. First off, who are you?" Breathe, Mamoru, "Secondly, what have you done with Kent?"

The long blonde-haired, silver-eyed man in front of him blinked a few times and then leaned forward and said, "Your Majesty? Are you feeling alright? Don't you recognize me?" Pause. "Who is this man 'Kent' you speak of? I don't recall him..."

Mamoru let out an "Ugh" of frustration, leaning back in his chair. Why is it that I always have to deal with all these spirits and aliens and Bad-guys who know me but I can't remember? Why can't the other senshi have something haunt them for a change? He sighed. No use complaining about it now...

"Your highness, what seems to be the matter? That horse kicked you off rather hard... It's funny, the animals always liked you until that Beryl woman started making moves on you. She's rather ugly, too, I can see why you didn't respond! Besides having that relationship not be 'beneficial to the Kingdom.'" Not-Kent grinned teasingly. My Kami... Beryl?! BERYL?! Making moves on me?... and I got kicked off my horse? Oh, Kami, this is confusing. Mamoru placed his head in his hands, trying to prevent the headache that was rapidly growing in his head. Not-Kent kept on talking uneasily, looking at Mamoru concernedly. "Do you think she put a curse on the horses?" he chuckled a bit, then stared. "But what IS the matter with you, anyways? I have never seen you look this put-upon except when you turned down the marriage proposal from Beryl! And even then you lightened up when I started to attempt light conversation, for you know how horrible I am at that! My highness, what _is_ the matter with you? Ever since I mentioned Beryl," Mamoru winced, "you seem to be in great pain. Do you know what ails you?" Mamoru lifted his head up, and decided to play the part with half-truths, not revealing anything until this Not-Kent man said more.

"Besides a killer headache," a small smirk at that comment, "I fear I may have lost my memory briefly. I do not recognize you. However, I am...reasonably sure I will recall you, and certain memories, if you would kindly just tell me your name and mine?" Mamoru inquired. The man looked shocked.

"Prince Endymion!" he exclaimed. "Are you sure you'll be alright? It's me, Endy, Kunzite!" Mamoru blanched.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... Not Kunzite, the most powerful of the Dark Kingdom Generals! Oh, and I've been rooming with him all this time...Why is he acting so friendly, anyways? Endy...Think, Endymion, he called you Endy- it sounded familiar, the way he said it. What are the possibilities here? Is it really HIM? Is it possible he is good now? Is his spirit pure? Why do I not remember him from the Kingdom, excepting the part that he played in its destruction? Think... Think, Mamoru, if this is some form of reincarnation, why didn't you figure it out before? Bright Light... Forget a girl, that's his attack! His attack is based on light, like Venus's. The things he knew he took from his limited memory of the Kingdom, or at least that's the only explanation I can think of for them. Not to mention, now that I know who he is, the resemblance between Kent and Kunzite is rather apparent. The others he mentioned... Of course his friends would be in a 'quartet'! There was Jed, maybe he's Jedite... Fire, that makes sens—then there was Nev-, Neph-, Nephrite! Perfect, and he was the one who said "The answer lies in the stars" when he was doing a youma attack...Si-, Si-, Zoi- SI te! Zoisite! Flower to be heard... Zoisite's weapons were flowers, and Kami, did they hurt! It all makes sense now... Now, Mamoru, Endymion, all you have to do is stay calm and let him do the talking. Oh, damn. Why do I always get this job? He inhaled…

"So, Kunzite..." Mamoru couldn't help but let a little bit of spite into his voice- Kunzite was responsible for his death, twice, by the Dark Kingdom. Trying to sound a little bit more peaceful, he continued, "Why is it that I know your name but barely anything about you? Do you know where we are? Do you remember the last thing that happened before you came here? Could you tell me a few things about myself?" Kunzite looked thoroughly concerned.

"Well...I don't know why you don't remember me, as I am the head of the Generals and your guard. I- wait a minute-" he paused and looked around, "I don't know where we are. The last thing that happened was that the five of us were sitting around the table in your study room, and then you mentioned something about you getting engaged to the Princess. I swear, Endymion, you're headed for trouble. Does that bring back any memories?"

Mamoru paused thoughtfully for a second. "Any memories of you or myself? No. However, I do recall your speech about the... Princess..." his words drifted off. "Isn't there anything more you can tell me?"

* * *


	3. Getting Started

**Moving Changes**

**Author's Notes:** Konnichiwa! Once again, thanks all you reviewers- I wouldn't be half as good without your input. By the way, Usagi and Makoto live in a fictional suburb near San Fran, so if I accidentally used something REAL in there, my apologies to the inhabitants. On with the show, Minna!

* * *

Usagi trotted down the path to Los Conejos High School on Monday morning, not wanting to be late for her 7:00 appointment with her counselor. She knew that first impressions were going to be very important, and she didn't want to be known as the Japanese (who didn't look Japanese) new girl who couldn't put two English words together and was always late. That would be a bad thing.

She slowed down to a brisk walk as she neared the edge of the school campus—she checked her watch—5 minutes before the appointment. She began to walk a little faster. Finally she reached the administration building. Taking a deep breath, she pushed through the door. With a smile, she turned to the lady at the desk and said clearly, "Hi. I'm Usagi Tsukino, the new student from Japan. May I see my counselor please?" Her smile broadened as she realized she had said it perfectly- she had been practicing that one phrase for an hour the night before. Nodding briskly, the lady at the desk directed her to one of the offices adjoining the room. Usagi thanked her and walked over, poking her head through the partially open door after knocking twice. "Hel-lo?" The counselor smiled from her desk, looking at her schedule.

"So, you're Usagi Tsukino. It's so nice to have you at our school. Here are a few papers you'll need to find your way around," the counselor handed her a map, planner, and a list of the school rules, "And here is your guide to help you make friends and guide you around the school, Drew Gallagher. Drew, meet Usagi, the student you'll be guiding. Usagi, this is Drew." A young man with slightly curly brown hair and brown eyes walked in. He was taller than Usagi (most people were), but not as tall as Mamoru. He offered a small grin and a "hi" with a dip of his head. "As I said before, Drew will show you around the school and help you establish a group of friends on your own. You can also tutor each other—Drew takes Japanese, so you can help him there, and he'll help you with your other studies." The counselor walked up and put her hand on Usagi's. "I know it's very difficult moving to a new school, much less a new country, but I'm sure that you'll settle in just fine with that bright personality of yours," she moved back to her desk with a smile, "Now off with you both," and turned to her work.

Drew led the way out of the office, with Usagi falling in step behind him. He started to fill in the silence in Japanese, "I think you'll like it here, Usagi. Most of the students here are friendly and will probably welcome you," he gave her a mischievous grin, "especially the other guys." Usagi giggled a little, and he continued, "Do you mind terribly if we go meet my friends now? This is normally the time we all meet at my locker. Oh, and I'm sorry my Japanese is so bad, but I've never heard it spoken by natives before and can't get the accent." Usagi smiled some more.

"That is ok," she answered in slightly shaky English, "at least you are trying. Let's go to your locker. I would like to meet your friends."

"Let's go then." Drew led her back through the maze of buildings to a large tan one with two levels. They stayed on the lower floor, weaving through the crowds in the hall until they came to a group of girls and guys crowded around a locker. A girl with bushy brown hair turned and smiled at her and Drew, waving a little. Drew nodded back at her, and Usagi decided on a small wave. She sighed. That cheerful girl and her bushy hair reminded her of Naru- who in turn reminded her of Ami, who reminded her of Rei, who reminded her of Minako, who reminded her of the battle with Zoicite...who in the end reminded her of Tuxedo Kamen/ Mamoru. Why did she remember Zoicite of all people? She hadn't thought of the Dark Kingdom Generals in ages...

She was brought out of her reverie by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, "Si!" She gave a brief acknowledging bow, "It's nice to see you again." The girls in Drew's group were gaping at her, wondering how on Earth she knew Si, one of the more popular seniors in school. He said, "Hey Serena, how's it going?" She gave him a funny look for a moment at the name, then remembered that Makoto introduced her to him with her "American" name. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Just great. Introduce me to your friends, will ya?" She blushed a little- she hadn't caught all their names. She gestured to Drew first and said,

"This is Drew, he's my guide," she pointed to the bushy haired girl, "This is Haley," and she introduced others that she could remember.

"Well, Serena, nice to see you again. Nev gave you and Makoto my number, so call me if you need any help with anything, ok?" She nodded cheerfully. "Alright, see ya later." The girls around her instantly started clucking amongst themselves like a flock of hens, excited that a senior had just come to their group and asked about the new girl. Immediately after that, Usagi found herself immersed in a conversation that consisted mainly of questions directed at her.

"How'd you meet him?" "Ooh! Does he like you? Are you going out?" "Are you two an item?" "When did you meet him?"

Usagi fended off the questions as best she could, "We met at the mall a few days ago. No, we aren't going out, or an "item?" I don't know if he likes me!" _I hope not, _she thought. Just as soon as the questions were there, they were gone as the whole group dispersed instantly at the bell. Drew led her away towards her first class.

"Whew," she sighed, "I did not know that they could ask so many questions so fast! Or that they would become interested so quickly." Drew offered a shrug.

"Hey, they're girls. Sometimes even I don't understand them." He pulled out both his and Usagi's schedules to check where they were going again. "Hey, cool, we share some classes together- A Period English, 2nd Period P.E., and 4th Period World History. Good, that means I can help you out in those classes. Let's go to English class now." The two weaved their way through the crowds exiting the building, and up the stairs to their English class. They were the first to enter the room. The lights were on, but the teacher wasn't present. Drew went up to the teacher's desk and checked out the seating chart. He and Usagi were on opposite sides of the room. "Still," he said, "at least we're in the same class."

The whole day passed with all the teachers handing out paperwork to be read and signed by parents, all acknowledging that they read the rule sheet. Usagi didn't know anyone other than Drew and Haley (who she shared Study Hall with) in her classes, but she learned a few more names at lunch. She walked home completely satisfied with her day, and semi-confident that the next one would be as good.

* * *

Kunzite leaned back in his chair a little bit, brows furrowed. "Hmm...is there anything else I can tell you..." He trailed off, thinking. After a moment's thought, he spoke again. "All I think I can tell you is that we are- all five of us- the closest of friends. You've had troubles with a courtier, Beryl, who is obsessed with you. AND, we're having a bit of trouble with you and the Moon Princess. I don't know how many times Sailor Venus has had to come down here and fetch her back up to the Moon... We are on Earth, right?" Mamoru nodded. "I don't know where on Earth we are, Endy, but I'll continue anyway. We've all been doing things together for the last 14 years of your life- since you and I were a wee 5 and the others were younger. I can't describe all the little things that have happened, but I can tell you we're the closest of friends. It's strange how you remember your position, but not us. Did you ever..." Kunzite trailed off again, lost in thought, he looked up again, "I'm sorry Mamoru, what was I saying? I forgot." Mamoru simply stared.

"You don't remember ANYTHING?"

"No, not really, just that you... you..." Kunzite, now Kent again, frowned, trying to remember. "You and..." his eyes lit up, "Holy Shit," his mouth hung open a bit and his eyes widened. "Holy Shit! I remember! I remember! I..." He frowned again, "Crap, I forgot," he looked Mamoru straight in the eyes, "I know that you have something to do with those memories. You're important somehow. Bring them back. I know you can."

"Uh, well," Mamoru scooted back his chair, unused to this weird mix of Kunzite and Kent, both desperate to find out what was going on.

"Tell me!" Kent pleaded, "I know that you have the means," he lost his train of thought again, "Wait! Don't tell me! Show me. Use your powers as... shoot, I forgot what I was going to call you!" Kent banged his fist against the table, completely frustrated. Mamoru backed up a little more.

"Kent? Are you alright?" Kent glared,

"What? Do I look alright? I keep on having strange memories resurface and then disappear again, I know that _you _have something to do with them, my brain feels like it's going to—to _explode_ into a million pieces, does that sound alright to you?" he shouted, "I want to know what's going on Endym-" he paused, "See, there I go again! I forgot what I was going to call you." He stared Mamoru hard in the eyes, half begging, half demanding to know. "Tell me." Mamoru stared at this man so desperate for this knowledge, and caved.

"It's a long story, " he warned.

"I don't care."

* * *

About two hours later, Kent was up to date on all the Senshi happenings that had been going on for the last 3 years, and the brief period of time where Kunzite's soul's memories returned without Kent's permission. Mamoru stood after the long tale. "I've told you all this, but there's one thing I absolutely have to do as a result. I must restore your memory, and hope that you'll be able to transform to Kunzite if I ever need your help. I'd hate to think what would happen if this city got a youma. The only thing standing between it and killing off the inhabitants would be my feeble energy attack and my lifetime supply of roses. I'll need your help," he unconsciously switched into a regal mode, "Do you accept your past, and your future? It's risky business- you could die. Also, since you are the first King to be found, and the leader of all the other Kings, my Generals, the others' decision rests on you as well. If you do not join, I can and will not recruit the others. With out you, there will be no Generals." Kent thought for a moment, hesitant.

"Well..."

Mamoru interjected,

"I need you to help me out, Kent," he looked at him and pleaded silently with his eyes, although his face didn't betray any such emotion.

"Well," Kent started again, "OK." Mamoru broke into a rare smile.

"Great!" he checked his watch, "Do you have any early classes morning after next?" he asked.

"No, my first class will start at two."

"Good," Mamoru said, "We'll bring out your memories and awaken 'you' tomorrow evening. Let's get some sleep." Mamoru sighed to himself. _Living here is going to be a bit more complex than I thought._

* * *

The first week of school passed by as fast as the first day was slow. Before long, two weeks had passed, and Usagi was getting into a routine. She would run to school so she wouldn't be late, meet Drew and his friends at his locker, go to A period with Drew, blah, blah, school day. Exit from Bio 6th period, meet up with Drew, who lived near to her, walk towards home, meet Makoto at assigned corner, go home, do homework every day for the first time in her lifetime (_Luna is becoming so proud of me!_) Have supper, have lots of dessert, get ready for sleep and go to bed. She almost felt like Ami, she was doing so much homework. And by the third week of school, she was pretty certain that, with luck, she'd get straight B's this year.

No such luck.

On the fourth week, her parents received a notice from her teachers saying that she had mainly D's and a few C's in her classes, except for Study Hall, P.E., and ROP Careers w/ Children- those were kind of hard to fail. This wasn't because she wasn't doing the work- she had turned in every assignment so far. No, this was because all the work was done wrong. Instructions not followed, concepts not grasped, worksheets neatly filled with wrong answers, that sort of thing. Also, her test scores were abysmal. Usagi was not doing well. The counselors recommended Peer Tutoring.

"NANI??? ahem I mean, WHAT???" Usagi shouted, correcting her Japanese for English, "I am trying my hardest! The counselor said that I was turning in all of my assignments, what do I need 'Peer Tutoring' for? I do not want to be tutored. Everyone will think I'm STUUPID," she moaned to her parents. While she didn't break down in crying fits for random reasons any more, she still whined on occasion—"PLEASE, tell them I'll try haaarderrr! I don't WAAAANT to be TUTORED." Usagi's parents shook their heads.

"Usagi-chan, we're sorry, but we know that you HAVE been trying your hardest. We're very proud of you for not receiving any failing marks. But we realize that you need help to get the best grades you can get. You are learning everything in a new language, which is hard enough to succeed at by itself. If we get you a tutor, at least that person will understand the things you're learning, and will go over everything with you at your own pace," Ikuko-mama smiled at her, "Even Luna sides with us, dear. We're sorry, but these grades _do_ go on your permanent record, and we want you to have a chance at a normal future, before you receive your destined one." Eyes downcast, Usagi sighed in defeat, and, grumbling all the way, shuffled up to her room.

The next Monday found Usagi at the Office, waiting to be introduced to her tutor. She grumbled to herself, If only Ami-chan was here, then I wouldn't be here. She could tutor me to her heart's content and I'd be an A student. Great, I can't wait to see what sort of brain they'll be assigning me to work with. I so want someone like Ami-chan! She kept on grumbling mentally to herself the whole time sitting in the office. Finally, the door swung open and the counselor and Si walked through. They both greeted each other and looked to the counselor for where their student/ tutor was.

"Well," the counselor motioned with her hand between the two of them, "If you know each other, why don't we all skip the introductions and get to planning where and when you two are going to tutor, or be tutored."

"Hey, cool, I get to tutor you, Serena!" Si exclaimed.

"Cool! I am glad that I get to be tutored by someone I have met before! Great," she smiled back. The counselor smiled, pleased that she had done a good job with this pair of students, and walked off as Si and Usagi began making plans for where and when to meet.

"Well," Usagi started, "My...dad will want to meet you and probably sit in on some of the lessons," she said, "He's very overprotective, but if Mom is around when I tell him about you and introduce you, she'll call him down a little. Just... try to be polite?" He nodded in agreement. She continued, "Since my parents are really overenthusiastic about my tutoring, could you come to my house this afternoon for the first lesson, so I can prove that you're a nice, non-threatening boy whose only real concern is my grades?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Sure," he shrugged, "no prob."

"Great," she smiled. The bell rang and all happiness drained from her face. "Oh, no, I'm going to be late for A period class! Bye, Si!!!" She picked up her bag and zoomed out of the office, leaving Si shaking his head in amazement behind her.


	4. Getting Settled

**Moving Changes**

**Author's Notes:** Once again, thanks, reviewers.Sorry that my chapters are a little short! It's hard doing plot development! I'll try and improve...^_^ On with the show, Minna!

**~~**

All in all, the meeting of Si and Mr. Tsukino wasn't so bad. Mr. Tsukino was, of course, restrained by Mrs. Tsukino, but still, he made very nice, polite conversation with the young man.

"YOU'RE the tutor they sent? WHY did they send YOU?! HOW did you TRICK them so that YOU would be TUTORING MY USAGI instead of a NICE YOUNG LADY?? A PERSON WHO I COULD TRUST WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" Kenji bellowed.

"Otousan!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Er..." Si started nervously, My God, this man is weird!, "I couldn't really help it, sir, I really don't mean any harm. You can sit in on our lessons if you're really worried," he swallowed, "If you like." Not just weird, he thought, Mr. Tsukino is scary!

At that moment, Mrs. Tsukino had run into the room and defused the situation. Immediately after the harsh whisperings from his wife, Kenji actually did have a polite conversation- a complete 180 from what he was before.

"So," he smiled jovially, "Do you play any sports? Any interest in journalism?" Si sweatdropped.

"Uh...Sure..."

~*~

"Wait," Drew said, stopping Usagi in the middle of her story, "You mean to say that your tutor is one of the most popular senior guys in the school. Who you met before. At the shopping mall. Who said 'hi' to you the first day of school," he sighed, "Usagi, what did I tell you. I KNEW you'd have guys all over you by the end of the first quarter," he stated, "And Si, too! Geez. No guy stands a chance if he's after you. You know, the whole seniority thingy? Uh huh." He nodded, impressed with his friend. Usagi blushed.

"Actually, he's not 'after me,' as you put it, thank goodness. As I told you before, I'm really not interested in boys." Drew shook his head, leaning against the wall of the chorus room as he bit into his sandwich. 

"Nope," he attempted to say with his mouth full. Realizing the word didn't come out, he swallowed and tried again. "Nope, Usagi, that is just not possible. One of the hottest sophmores in school, and available," Usagi blushed and looked away at that point, "Cause you said you didn't have a boyfriend- right?, and you've got tons of guys after you and you say you're 'not interested.' I can't believer you, Usagi! Geez."

Usagi smiled nervously. No, I don't have a boyfriend, I have a fiancé! She thought to herself. 

She tuned out the rest of her close friend's ranting about Si tutoring her and focused on her surroundings. The sky above her was an amazingly clear light blue, and a crisp wind blew the first fallen leaves around her feet. White seagulls flew above head, playing with each other, although they were a distance from water. The wind mussed and tousled everyone's hair as they laughed and enjoyed the lunchtime break from classes. She noticed a couple of juniors chasing each other around, laughing without a care in the world but each other. She sighed and stared for a moment as the guy caught the girl and spun her around in his arms to face him. Their noses brushed, and smiling, they kissed. Usagi looked away. Across the grassy ampitheatre, a whole section of freshmen were engaged in a grape war, laughing and shrieking. Each of them had pulled out grapes from their lunches and pelted whoever was across from them with the fruit. Usagi watched, a smile growing on her face as each freshman gradually got sticky from the splattered fruit. Before long, everyone was so repulsed by the goopy substance the squished fruit made that they shouted truces to each other to keep from getting hit. Before long, the war was over. Until one of them, a short asian boy, teased a brown haired girl- who promptly screeched his name and began throwing cheese crackers. Oh, boy.

"Usagi? Usagi? Bunny? Rabbit? Hello? EARTH to Usagi! EARTH to Usagi! DO you read me? DO you read me? Hel-lo?!" Drew questioned as he madly waved a hand in front of Usagi's face.

Usagi looked up at Drew from her reverie, "That's really annoying," she said, perturbed. "I am not blind." Drew shrugged,

"Aw, Usagi, c'mon, you looked like you were on the moon, way out in space. You know, sort of like," here he struck a pose, "_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away_," he proclaimed, gazing over one hand at something past the blue sky. Usagi raised an eyebrow. 

"I never realized before now that I had such odd taste in friends," she teased, "What on Earth was that for?" His eyes widened.

"What? You never saw 'Star Wars'? Usagi, what you're missing!" She shook her head, smiling, using the new term she picked up while in California,

"Whatever." 

~**~

The next day at tutoring, Usagi was becoming extremely frustrated. She was about ready to throw one of her old hysterics fit she had abstained from for so long. _What is the use of knowing about cell membranes anyway!? Do I really need to waste my time memorizing all this junk?_ Si finally noticed her agitated mood. 

"Hey, Serena? Are you OK with this concept?" he asked cautiously.

"NO! I hate biology!" she screamed, venting her frustration on her unsuspecting tutor, "Why do I need to know about Vascuoles or cell ophanes anyway?! I'll never use this stuff!"

"Uh...OK... Look," he started, "You need to know about _Vacuoles_ and _Cell Membranes_ just in case you become a scientist or a doctor when you grow up. There are plenty of uses for life sciences. If you want to become a veterinarian or deal with animals as a job, you need to know as well," he explained. 

"But I already KNOW what I'm going to be when I'm older, and it doesn't include cell biology! I've got my life laid ahead of me and Bio isn't a part of it," she stated firmly, crossing her arms. Si decided to briefly change the subject to calm her down.

"So, what are you going to be when you're older." Usagi paused._ Er, Queen of the Solar System?_

"Um..." she thought quickly of a job that didn't include biology, "A... manga writer! Or I'm going to open up a cake and flowers shop with my friend Makoto and sell ice cream. Or something." Si raised an eyebrow.

"No biology or cells there." 

"Uh, yeah." She shifted. "So, what about those dumb organelles again?" 

Si proceeded to explain, in the simplest terms possible, how each organelle in the cell worked, what they did, why they did it. Usagi was just beginning to grasp it when she was swamped my a memory...

* "Serenity-sama, you have to learn how things work in order to understand this world, and the other worlds, around you. All those planets will be in your realm, and if you're going to follow in your mother's footsteps, this is one of the things you need to know." *

...She came out of their trance to find Si staring at her worriedly. "Serena? Are you OK? You were really zoned out there." She waved it off with her hand, and attempted to get back to studying. But she didn't forget the flashback- the person who was tutoring her there had long curly blonde hair. 

~~**~~ 

Over the next month, Usagi gradually got used to her new routine. She saw Makoto all day Saturdays, and Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday afternoons. She got tutored by Si the Senior on Monday and Wednesday afternoons. On the days she saw Makoto, she also saw Drew and Haley. Since, as it turned out, Si lived close to Usagi, he had taken to walking home with her after school. Ever since her tutoring, her grades were rising, now B-s, solid Bs, and one C+ (biology). Everything was at peace in the cool October breeze. 

That didn't last very long. 

OK, I KNOW this chapter is really really short. There is a very good reason for that. The next chapter, written out, is about 30 written pages. Small writing. Front AND Back. So cut me a leeeeetle bit of slack, k? ^_^ Until next chapter....

Puppetta


	5. Confusion and Understanding

**Moving Changes**

**Author's Notes:** Once again, thanks, reviewers. I personally think this is a kind of fun chapter- tell me what you think of it! 

^_^ Ja!

*~~~~*~~~~*

In Cambridge, Massachussets, 12:38 AM Eastern Time, a bright golden light, as bright as the sun, shone out of a second story window in a city apartment. Flowers bloomed, leaves on trees regrew, patches of brown lawn became a vibrant, healthy green- and stayed that way. The golden light shone fierce in a burst of energy, then dissapeared. All that came out of the second story window was light from a few lamps. Inside, a general knelt before his prince.

"Rise, General Kunzite," the prince commanded, "Rise, friend." Both men faded out of their stately uniforms in a small light flash. "Kunzite," Mamoru continued tiredly, "You and I need to get training as soon as possible, now that you're awakened. Enemies come when least expected, so we should at least be prepared." He yawned. Kent smiled.

"All that glowing really takes a lot out of you, huh." Mamoru nodded sleepily in agreement.

"THIS is why I asked you if you had any morning classes- we'll need the sleep. By the way, you and I need to write to Si tommorrow. He's closest to Usagi, he'll be next," Kent agreed, falling asleep himself.

"Hai, Ojisama. Send a letter off tommorrow. All hail your greatness," he grumbled, half sarcastic, half serious, mainly sleepy. "Can we go to bed yet?"

~~*~~*~~

"Holy...wow...," Si breathed as he read his friend Kent's letter, which had arrived the day before- Wednesday- but he hadn't found time to read until then. He felt bad that Kent had had to hear of his school life through the second hand account of Jed, who he wrote to semi-regularly. He just had so much work, especially since he was tutoring Serena, that he couldn't cut the time out of his day to write another letter. 

This news from Kent, however, was completely unexpected. Serena- no, Usagi- wonder why she never corrects me?- engaged? To Kent's roommate? Unbelieveable. In addition, Kent said that one evening with his roommate, Mamoru, he discovered something incredible about their "Latin Quartet." In order for Si to find out this information, Kent wrote, he had to go to Usagi and give her some long secret password. He couldn't believe that she was in on it, too. Some secret "big enough to destroy the universe," Kent said. The password was part of a long planned conversation. Well, he thought, I better go to Usagi this evening and find out what all the fuss is about. He folded the letter carefully and put it in his pocket to memorize the password later, and picked up the phone to dial Usagi's number.

~

Later that evening found Si standing at an assigned point in the nearby park, waiting for Usagi. Finally, he saw her pop out of her dad's car, shutting the door and waving before her dad pulled away. The sun was nearly set in the nearby hills. She turned and walked to the tree where Si stood. "So! You said you had something very important to say," she smiled. He gave her a smile back that didn't reflect in his eyes. 

"Yeah, I got a letter in the mail from an old friend in Cambridge, Mass." Usagi raised an eyebrow, though she recognised the name- Mamoru was living there. He gave a short sigh, and then a deep breath before saying, "The moon is bright tonight." She looked up.

"So it is," she answered with a trace of caution in her voice.

"They say there is a princess in the moon." Usagi's head turned slightly to look at him.

"Is she a warrior?" she asked.

"Yes, she is." 

"What of the others?" Her captivating eyes bored holes in his head. He swallowed.

"They say the other inner princesses are her guard, and her true love lies in the blue orb of Earth," he took a deep breath- the long password was hard to remember, "The crystal of the Mother shines light- and life- on every subject. The moon is best at its fullest." Usagi's eyes flickered to the moon for a moment, then turned to him as her back became stiffer and she grew more regal. 

"Speak," she commanded, "What is it you know, who gave you the password, and what is it you need to know? Tell me now." Si found himself unconciously taking a step back, almost having a desire to bow before this suddenly aweing figure.

"I recieved a letter," he started, "from my friend Kent in Cambridge. His roommate's name is Mamoru Chiba," she nodded, her face softening a bit with the mentioning of the name. He continued, encouraged by the loss of her frown. "Kent said in his letter to tell you the past, and to tell you that the Prince," he held a question in his tone, "sends his regards and that 'this' is one of his guards. Also to say that I'm good now and I might be enlightened and am one of the 'four,' a reincarnation of those whom you first fought. Did you get any of that?" Usagi stared at him, and then the ground, long and hard, puzzling.

"Ami always was the best at riddles," she sighed, "Well, I'm the only one here now." She gave him a sudden glare again. "Why didn't you call Makoto, too?"

"I don't know!" he held his hands out in a defensive gesture, "the letter didn't tell me to." Curious now, he asked, "Why, is she in this too?" Usagi nodded and sighed again. 

"They always said I wasn't the brains of the group...Let's see... four... fought them..." she trailed off, pulling out a hairband from her pocket, and giving it to him. "Put it on."

"Wha-?"

"Just put your hair in a ponytail. Do it!" He did as told, pulling his semi-long blonde curls into a low ponytail, and looked at her again. She was shaking her head, arms crossed puzzling over why that image should look familiar. Suddenly, something flashed in her eyes, a horror, a fear, then, cold hate, but as soon as he recognised it it was gone. "So," her voice held a cold tone and barely veiled hatred, "Zoicite. Could you remind me of why you're here again?" He hurridly restated all he told her before nervously- he did NOT like this new Usagi. She stared hard at him and swallowed. "You're good now. You're one of us. You- and the other generals- are Endymion's guard." She sighed and began pacing. Si was completely baffled. "You should find a place to sit down, Si- Zoicite-, this will take a while." He sat on the ground, and she kneeled before him, reaching into her skirt pocket and taking out her brooch. She softly called out one of the first incantations she learned, "Moon Crystal Power." In a brief flash of light, the golden brooch transformed int othe silver crystal. "This," she said, "is my mother's crystal. This will, hopefully, help you remember. You won't remember everything- since you were Mamoru/ Endymion's protector, only his golden crystal can heal you fully." Si, now nervous and not sure what to make of this, scooted back a bit. Her eyes narrowed a bit. "You don't trust me? Listen, Zoicite. This is sudden- and I know you haven't remembered anything yet, so this is probably a very large shock to you. However, I can not delay this. Whenever we think it is peaceful again, a new stronger evil always comes up. It is the way of the universe, it seems. I will not have you not be definetly on our side, or risk you being turned evil, and neither I, nor Endymion, will stand for you not being with us because you are afraid of what you are not familiar with." She stood up, and smiled softly, "There are always things you don't know, are not familiar with. But you must know this," Her voice again grew determined. "Your destiny is to be with us. You are one of the few and highly respected Generals. You have always been so, and will continue to be so, whether you like it or not. This is a very large responsibility, and we don't expect you to take it lightly, be prepared for it, or even like it. But you must accept it. This is your destiny, and it is a hard path, but it is yours. Will you see it and accept it?" She looked long and hard at him, and he at her. He was amazed that such words of power and authority could come from the little body of the sophomore girl standing before him. But she was much, much more than that, he could tell. He knew that, if it came down to it, he would trust his life in her hands, and she would trust her life in his. She was that sort of girl- no, woman, her body did not fit her mind and heart. He gave a half-smile. 

"Yes."

She smiled, closing her eyes.

Si stared in awe as the crystal flashed before him, glowing stonger and stronger as Usagi murmured unidentifiable words to it in a launguage neither English nor Japanese. He continued staring as all of a sudden Usagi began to float, and her clothes began to flicker between her normal attire and a pearly white dress. She gave a final shout, became completely white and glowing, and then all Si know was white light. 

He screamed as all the memories came rushing into his head. How he and the other Generals were the best of friends, and how they had faithfully served Endymion until Beryl and Queen Mettalia brainwashed them. The guilt he felt from that betrayal! Also, the overlaying guilt that he had somehow done when half of him was reincarnated and fell once more into Beryl's grasp. How had Queen Mettalia gotten to them before they reached their Prince? Yes, he, the Prince, the other Generals had all been friends. And the Generals were always faithful. His body began to glow and he thought, We always will be faithful. Yes! His memories restored, he glowed light blue in his grey uniform. He heard a faint cry in front of him and looked to see Usagi detransforming from whatever state she was in. They both stopped glowing, the crystal turned into a brooch, and Usagi fainted to the ground. 

Si looked over to where Usagi was, startled. He muttered a few choice words- a perfect situation to be caught in, in a funny uniform with a fainted girl. People would think he killed her or something. He picked up her fallen brooch and placed it firmly in her hand. That seemed to be where it most belonged, and he didn't want to be caught with that, either. He looked in her coat pockets for a cell phone. He came up with a few pieces of change, lint, another hair tie, and an old pink compact. As he pulled out the compact, it popped open showing a snowy video screen where the mirror should have been. Suddenly, a face appeared on the screen. "Makoto?" he wondered aloud. Her face formed a puzzled frown. 

"Si? What are you doing? Did Usagi give this to you? Hey, wait a second..." Her face darkened the way Usagi's did when she first found out he was 'Zoicite.' "Zoicite," she pronounced his new name like a curse, hatred lacing her voice. She phased out in a series of beeps and started chattering in japanese to three new faces on the screen.

"No! Wait, stop what ever you're doing!" he shouted, "I'm not the Zoicite you think I am, however demented that sounds. Makoto, I need you to come to the park, Usagi... Look here, Makoto! I'm a good guy, I swear it. Listen! Call up... Mamoru. He'll tell you that I'm a good guy." The girls stopped their worried chattering for a moment to listen, catching Mamoru's name. "Mamoru told me to go to Usagi and tell her the password and resore my memories. Yes, I remember a form of myself was bad recently, and I was bad once in a former life. But I was completely a normal human being until Usagi pulled out this crystal thingy and went all glowy-floaty on me, and here I am. In this funny outfit. Oh- and Usagi fainted. I was looking for a cell phone to call her mom or something when this," he gestured at the compact, "popped open on me, and I found myself talking to you, ok?" Makoto still looked wary, but she had lost her look of absolute hatred. She turned in the screen and translated all he just said to the others, who didn't completely understand what he said. She then looked back to him.

"Zoicite, hold on a minute, we're confirming your story." He saw her pick up a phone and dial the number. It rang twice before it was picked up.

"Who is it, and what the Hell do you want at this hour of the night?" a voice Si recognised as Kent asked.

"I need to speak to Mamoru. Now. My name is Makoto," Makoto pronounced into the phone.

"Kent!" Si exclaimed, "Kent, all of a sudden everyone's calling me Zoicite and I think they want to kill me or something!" Makoto looked at him throught the communicator, peeved, and turned back to the phone, where Kent's deep laughter filled the reciever. 

"So, he found out about us, too. Don't worry, Makoto, we're both on your side," Makoto's face whitened a shade as she comprehended that comment, and he began talking again. "I'll put Mamoru-kun on the phone, and he'll help explain everything, Ok?"

~~*~~

Mamoru heard Kent drag himself out of bed at 11:45 at night- the one evening the two of them decided to go to bed early and get some sleep. Figures. He heard Kent grumble into the phone, a pause, and then his rich low laughter filling the quiet air of their tiny apartment. Still chuckling, Kent walked back to the bedroom the two shared. He moved next to Mamoru's twin bed and handed him the phone. "Makoto's calling for you. The others are on the communicator, I think. So is Zoicite." Mamoru pushed himself up so he was leaning against the headpost and took the phone.

"Hello, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Rei, Zoicite. Yes, Zoicite is good, yes, he IS Zoicite, and he is also a part of my guard- the former Generals. You could say that he's one of my Senshi, who protect me the way you protect Usagi. Kent is one, too- he is Kunzite. Now I know we all harbor hard feelings. However, the Generals weren't entirely the cause of our destruction, they were brianwashed by Queen Metallia at the time. So be nice to each other, kids. Where's my Usagi-chan?"

As the others digested what he said before, he heard a boy's voice faintly shouting at him, "She's with me. She fainted after using this crystal-thingy and going all glowy-white." Mamoru nodded to himself.

"I trust you, that does happen when she uses the crystal. Makoto, call the Tsukino house and have her mother pick her up. Say it's Senshi business. Whatever you do, don't let Kenji-san pick up, otherwise Zoicite will have his head bitten off. I know from experience. Give Usagi my love, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." He hung up the phone without another word or room for questions. Sinking back into his covers, he put the phone on his bedside table next to his picture of the Senshi. Kent walked over to the other bed on the opposite side of the room and laid down, smiling a little. 

"'Night, Kent."

"Oyasuminasai, Ojisama."

~*~

Makoto stared in outrage at the phone. "I can't believe Mamoru hung up on us. Ugh. This is serious stuff, here!" Her voice resounded with indignition. Ami, always the voice of reason, spoke up.

"Makoto, he did explain everything to us, and he trusts Zoicite. I think we should give him a chance. Also, he gave specific instructions for you to get Usagi's mom to pick her up, not kick General rear end. Specific order: 'Be nice to each other, kids,'" she smiled. Minako spoke up from behind her.

"Give the guy a chance, Mako-chan. He's probably had plenty of opportunities to hurt you two if he really wanted, and he hasn't yet, has he? No, he hasn't even thought of it. And he hasn't troubled you at all- you were good friends half an hour ago. So I say, don't call the kettle black if you want him to be nice to you." The whole group looked at Minako strangely.

"Mina-chan," Makoto sighed, "I think you have your sayings mixed up again," she paused for a moment, "Fine, Zoicite lives, I don't mess with him. I call Ikuko-mama to have her pick up Usagi-chan, and we'll see what Usagi says when she wakes up."

Zoicite was completely lost during this conversation, since it was carried on entirely in Japanese. Makoto, noticing this, reiterated what they just said in English, "You live, Usagi goes home, we see what she says when she wakes up, got it? Good." She stared at him a moment. "I'm not sure how you detransform, so I'm afraid you'll have to come with Tsukino-san, Usagi and me. Usagi is the only one, I think, who can tell you how to detransform, so tell your parents you're spending the night at your friend's house or something. We'll be by in a few minutes." She gave him a wary glance again before she, and then the other girls, disconnected. Zoicite leaned against the tree again, head in his hands, and sat.

A while later, he saw two headlights pull up at the curb near the tree. The woman he recognized as Usagi's mother stepped out of the car, as well as Makoto. The woman glanced around worridly while Makoto glared at Zoicite. When the mother's eyes fell on Zoicite, she looked at him, puzzled for a second, then immediately brightened. That was the first person genuinely happy to see him all evening. 

"You're one of the Senshi, aren't you?" she asked. He was about to open his mouth to respond when Makoto answered for him. 

"Sort of. He's one of Mamoru's guardians, like we guard Usagi."

"Wait," Zoicite interjected, "I've heard of him, and I've heard him, but who is this Mamoru guy, and who are you all really? The only thing I know is that I'm serving this guy Endymion, and that that crystal turns Usagi into this floating girl in a white dress." Usagi's Mom raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? That's all? Well, dear, you have a lot to learn. Makoto, you and Luna will have to brief this nice young man when we get home. Now. Where IS my daughter?" Zoicite stood.

"She's over this way. I didn't want to move her in case she broke anything when she fell. But I guess we'll have to move her now." He led them over to where Usagi lay. He started to pick her up, but Makoto motioned for him to step back. She stepped forward, muttered something not in English, not in Japanese, leaned down, and picked up Usagi like she was nothing. Zoicite looked on, astonished, as she carefully placed Usagi in the back seat of the car and got in after her. Mrs. Tsukino walked up to him and patted hiim on his shoulder. 

"Now don't be offended, she's just like that sometimes. She likes doing things her own way, doesn't like help, and she and the other girls are all very protective of my Usagi. Don't worry, she and the other Senshi will warm to you eventually. You can sit in the front, dear." With that they both got into the car and drove away.

~

The car pulled up to a fairly large house on a nice sized slice of land. Makoto carried Usagi inside, and Mrs. Tsukino and Zoicite followed her. Makoto brought Usagi up the stairs to her room, Usagi's mother went to find her husband (and hopefully sedate him a little before he caught sight of Zoicite,) and Zoicite tried to stay out of their way by sitting patiently in the living room. He heard shouting from upstairs and cringed. The female voice won the argument, however, when and older woman's voice interfered. That's funny, Zoicite thought, I don't remember meeting any older grandmas or aunts when I last tutored Sere- Usagi. Mental note: must remember to use her japanese name. He passed it off, however, as a relative staying for the week that Usagi didn't tell him about. Therefore, he was very confused when Usagi's cat came down the stairs, looked up at him, and ran away shouting, "Ikuko! Ikuko! You didn't tell me the nice young boy was Zoicite!" After a moment of shock, That cat just talked..., Zoicite got upset.

"Listen up, Kitty! I am sick of being in this funny outfit, I am sick of everyone running away from me, and I am sick of having to tell my story EVERY TIME someone runs away shouting 'Zoicite!' My name is Si, short for Simon, and I am a senior at Los Conejos High, not some evil being about to run around and shoot you or something," He had stood up from his seat, infuriated, talking angrily to a startled Luna. Makoto came flying down the stairway.

"What on Earth is going on here? Sweet Serenity!" Zoicite immediately answered her.

"I'm sorry, Makoto, but I just can't stand it anymore. I never wanted to be this 'Zoicite' person, but I might be able to tolerate it if you all didn't run away from me, or look at me with hatred, or fear. The worst thing I've done in this lifetime is - I don't know, can a freshman on a dare or something. I can't remember doing evil things in this form as Simon. As Zoicite a million years ago, yes. The other part of Zoicite a few years ago, definetly. But myself? No! Now, could you please explain to me why I just yelled at Luna, who talked to me, and, since she obviously doesn't like me any more, please explain to Luna why I'm here from your point of view." Makoto, feeling uncomfortable for being so harsh on him earlier, relayed the story to Luna as she knew it, including Mamoru's testimony to the truth and a possible Kunzite. 

Luna agreed that the testimony sounded sincere, although she personally hadn't realized that the Generals' souls had split or something, to make two reincarnations so close to each other in age. But she and Makoto grew closer to Zoicite/ Si, and Si grew more adjusted to his new life story, and to the fact that Luna was talking to him. Luna and Makoto explained the entire Senshi story, from the discovery of Sailors V and Moon, through the Generals, Dark Moon, all the other enemies, and finally Sailor Galaxia and Chaos. They also explained everyone's position, save the Generals, in the Moon Kingdom. Si would have to go to Mamoru to find out about the Generals. Pausing in their narrative, they heard a rustling and a cry upstairs.

"That must must be Usagi," Mrs. Tsukino said. She had been standing at the bottom of the stairs for a few minutes, listening. "Luna, let's go check on her, shall we?" Luna bobbed her head in agreement.

"Of course! We hould alert her to the Senshi's status immediately," she answered. They were walking out of the room, leaving Makoto and Si (still in uniform) behind, when Si shouted out,

"Don't forget to tell Se- Usagi that Mamoru sends his love." Both Luna and Mrs. Tsukino sighed wistfully, though for different reasons. The two tromped up the stairs to give Usagi the update. Si called his parents to say he was staying at a friend's house that night, and would go to school with 'him' in the morning- "Don't stay up." 

~~*~~

AN- Again: Well... This WAS going to be way longer, but I lost a few vital pages. *sweatdrop.* ("Totally ditzed out this time, Pupetta") Unfortunantly, I have a LOT more written, but until I find those pages, this story is at a temporary halt! Since I'm off of school, I do have time to find it (thank goodness), so the next chapter should be up anywhere from tommorrow to two weeks from now. *Sweatdrop* Thanks for being patient, Minna!


	6. Guess Who?

**Moving Changes**

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Marni for being the only person to review chapter 5, and thanks to HiME-AnGeL-RaCeR, Oikui, and JlScorpio78 for reviewing chapter 4! All your input is greatly appreciated ! ^_^ On with the story, minna....

~~**~~

The next day at school found both Si and Usagi unusually quiet. Usagi wasn't quiet by choice- the crystal had drained most of the energy out of her. Si, however, - on top of being tired- simply wasn't as interested in everyday trivial interests in girls, and cliques, and "cool"-ness. At the moment, his main concern was his past life, and how much it would interfere in his relatively simple one now. He was reincarnated from a life a million years ago to protect the Prince- and the Princess, too. He had powers, superpowers. So did Kent, and two others unnamed yet. How does a normal guy deal with these sudden changes to a not-normal life? How was he to do his duty to protect his Prince and Princess? If they had already defeated unspeakable evil by themselves, how could he help? These questions plagued his mind. Well, he thought, for the moment I can be a big brother figure to the Princess, at least. Keep trouble away, although I'm sure she can take care of herself. He sighed in frustration- he'd have to talk to Usagi about this.

During lunch break, he didn't go immediately to the Senior quad. After picking up his lunch he strolled casually over to where Usagi sat talking tiredly, but in earnest, with Drew and Haley. "Hey, Usagi," he greeted. She smiled up at him. "Can we talk for a sec?" He gestured over his shoulder towards an area where people couldn't see them nor easily hear them.

"Hm? About what?" she answered lightly.

Ugh, Usagi! SENSHI BUSINESS! SENSHI BUSINESS! he thought, frustrated. "Didn't you say you needed some help on that science project of yours?" he answered out loud. Usagi had sat up a little straighter, staring intently at him, then relaxed a little and said cheerfully, 

"Of course! Thanks for reminding me. Let's go!" She picked up her pack and darted off in that direction. He smiled half-heartedly at her enthusiasm and went after her, carrying a pink sack with bunnies on it.

"Usagi, you left your lunch behind!" Reaching the spot he indicated, they sat down. "OK," he started. Usagi cut him off.

"Are you crazy? Why were you yelling about Senshi near them?!" she asked heatedly, shocked that he would do such a thing, "They don't know!"

"But I didn't say anything about the Senshi," he protested, confused.

"I heard you say it clear as day!"

"I thought it, sure, but... Usagi? Usagi?" She had zoned out on him halfway through his sentence.

"Think something. Think it so hard you're almost shouting it."

"Uh, OK..." What on Earth is she talking about? Has Usagi gone crazy?

"It's amazing! I can't believe it!" she screeched, excited.

"What?"

"Listen," Usagi thought really hard: Mamoru, Endymion, Prince, Food...

"Huh?" Si asked, "What are you talking about, Usagi? What does Endymion have to do with food?" Usagi then started jumping up and down, grabbing Si's hands.

"It worked! It worked! I thought about Mamoru and Endymion and food, and you heard me! And I heard you when you thought about the Senshi! Si, you have telepathy with choice people, I think. This is sooo cool!"

"Wow, that's fascinating," he mused over it for a second, "Now you all can contact me when you're in danger. But what I really wanted to tell you is that, well, I seem to be suffering from an identity crisis of sorts. I'm supposed to be a protector- I don't have anyone to protect. All of a sudden I have this 'I am the Prince's Guard- must do something Guard-like' instinct in me. Its crazy," he shook his head, "Did you go through this insecure stage, where you aren't really sure who or what you are? What your position is?" He continued on worriedly, "I've so much on my mind that it's hard to concentrate on things like college -which I really should be very concerned with- much less petty things like hanging out, wasting time with my friends, just being able to think, 'Wow, that girl's hot!'" Usagi pondered this.

"Well," she said, trying to think of a solution, "With this psychic connection, you don't have to worry so much about me, because I can always reach you if I'm in trouble."

"This sounds weird, but what if you don't need me? You're not just a princess like in the Silver Millennium, you're a warrior. You could probably kick butt twice as hard as I could." 

She thought about that statement before shaking her head. "No, my powers decrease greatly when I'm not transformed. Can't jump up buildings or anything. While I'm in this form you can kick butt for me, OK?" she smiled encouragingly at him, "Not to mention, even transformed I do go into klutz attacks, and I'll need someone in addition to Jupiter to fend off youma while I get back on my feet. So you can be all protective and guard-like then, and don't have to worry. You can hang out with your friends and have less on your mind. Okay?"

He nodded, "Sounds good to me," he grinned, adding, "Princess."

"You're welcome," she answered with a bob-curtsy, popping up with a happy look on her face. The bell rang, and they walked their separate ways.

~*~~*~

Usagi and Si's next few days passed by uneventfully. They both went back to hanging with their friends, and nothing seemed different. Si's ability (much to his relief) only picked up on Usagi when she thought particularly heated comments, and it didn't listen in on anything, or anyone, else. He went back to being his popular senior self, and all was well.

Two days later, he found himself, like an overprotective brother, telling off a junior boy who wanted to ask Usagi out for a date. Day after that, Si broke up a fight- by simply commanding it to end. "Boys- Stop fighting. Now." They backed away from each other, stared at Si, stared at each other, and turned and left through the surrounding crowd.

Si next found something weird when, in science class, he had an actual idea for the science fair project that made up a good part of the grade for that class. It seemed complicated at first, but working on the project grew easier and easier the more he worked on it. He had always excelled at science, but it was as if this was something he had created before, though he was sure he hadn't. It was amazing, and the concept revolutionary. Forget the Science fair- I should be using this for my college thesis. When he brought the blueprints of his project to Usagi's house when he tutored her next, Luna informed him his masterpiece was something he had created in the Earth Kingdom in the Silver Millennium. He had been an engineer and physicist in the Silver Millennium, and apparently the knack for science had stayed with him. He won the science fair hands down, but he declined the offer to continue to the State and possibly National science fairs- he passed that honor to the runner up. Don't want to be known as a brainiac, anyway, he reasoned. But all the memories of the things he learned over ten thousand years ago were very interesting, and helped him with his math and science, at the least.

One of the strangest happenings was hearing a girl's- not Usagi's- voice in his head one evening shouting telepathically,

"AH! Selenity give me strength, I refuse to A- this course! I completed physics and trigonometry in eighth grade, so I can complete this problem now! I won't fail!" The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it to a name, nor a face, and he found he couldn't answer back, either. He didn't hear it again, but he attempted to remember the sound of that girl's determined voice for future reference.

A month had now passed smoothly by. Makoto had gotten re-used to Si, he had gotten used to Luna talking, and everyone was doing well. It was now early November, the leaves falling from the trees in full force and everyone donning jackets, sweatshirts and sweaters. He maintained his friendships with Usagi's friends Drew and Haley while maintaining his reputation as a smart senior hunk with cool friends. Schooltime was running smoothly until, out of the blue, he heard a few rumors in the hall about the "hot" new guy health teacher, who replaced the older one on maternity leave. Seems this "hot" teacher was picking on Usagi. He wondered why Usagi had never told him- when he asked, she brushed it off with a "Don't mind it, I'm taking care of it myself," - and she obviously wasn't keen on discussing the subject when he brought it up. She started being late when they walked home together. He asked Drew and Haley, but all they knew was that they heard through the rumour mill that Usagi was being picked on by the new Health teacher, and Si already knew that. They added that the new teacher often stood outside his classroom door, and teased Usagi after school, sometimes in class, and during the passing period before class. Geez, Si thought, What a jerk. Usagi told me I could "kick-butt" for her when she was in trouble, but I really don't think I can persuade a teacher what he's supposed to do (teach) and not do (tease). I heard he's rather strict- probably give me a detention for talking back! Well, at least she isn't getting any low self-esteem from this. If anything, Usagi's acting more cheerful these last few days. Nothing seems to get that girl down!

Later, he heard a very steamed Usagi yelling out a storm in the back of his head. The next day after school he actually saw the teacher with Usagi. He was taller than Si, and much taller than Usagi, Si observed as he observed their banter from around the corner of the building. Something told him he should just watch to see how things turned out. Usagi was screeching something indistinguishable at that decibel at him, and the man coolly replied as he put away his glasses in a pocket of his briefcase-bag. He saw the guy reach over and yank on one of her long ponytails, calling her "Odango atama." He noticed the fellow's straight, bold posture as Usagi whirled around and started screaming at him.

"Creep! Jerk! Oooh, you make me sooo mad. How can you be so mean?" she whined walking in the direction of her locker, a completely new, immature Usagi. The guy laughed, his black hair tossing in the wind as he followed her, Si assumed because the office was in the same direction.

"Odango, you amaze me completely by using the exact same insults every time we see each other. I've been here a while, and I thought by now you would come up with something new." She pouted as she walked away, but Si could swear he saw a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Fine, then, scum. Be that way," she said, briefly turning to him and sticking out her tongue before walking off down the hallway and behind a few of the columns holding up the walkway's overhang. Si looked closely and saw a flick of her gold hair disappear behind one in stead of turning onto the adjoining path. He watched as the teacher she was yelling at previously stood for a second then walked off where she went. Taking a few steps forward from his observing place on the opposite corner, Si looked just in time to see the teacher disappear behind the same pillar, a smile in his deep blue eyes as well. Si took another few steps forward so he could see the two. Two his complete shock, he saw the man whisper to Usagi with a smile on his face, then tilt up her face and kiss her sweetly- and she kissed him back. He hurried forward another few steps and heard her murmur, lovingly, "Mamo-chan..." Si took in a sharp breath. 'Mamo-chan' was Usagi's pet name for Mamoru. Prince Endymion. 

As if just acknowledging the other man's presence, a whole slew of memories crashed through Si's mind. Memories of riding horses, fencing, losing in sports, but winning in mental activities. Long evenings spent talking with the Prince about love, war, and other serious matters. Memories of friendly competition and complete devotion and loyalty. He let out faint groan and clutched his head. Usagi peered around the pillar. Mamoru stepped back from Usagi, and to the side, into view. Composing himself, Si placed his hands at his sides, head still throbbing painfully as he looked at his feet, and straightened himself. Lifting his head, his eyes caught Mamoru's and , dazed, Si acted as instinct had told him to do, he was sure, a million times before. He raised his right hand fisted to his chest and fell to one knee.

"My Prince..." he murmured, eyes never leaving Mamoru's. Mamoru paused a moment, then grew a small smile.

"Zoicite. Rise," Si did as commanded, "and remember that in the past, and in the future as well, I hope, you did not just serve me, we acted as brothers." He smiled fully, and another small wave of memories hit Si as he remembered all the times he, the Prince and the Generals all pulled pranks on the royal household, all the camaraderie. He snapped back to it as Mamoru gave him a friendly slap on the back and ruffled his hair like one would a little brother's. Si looked up at the taller man.

"Long time no see, Endy." They laughed together, the happy sound echoing under the covered walkway. Usagi smiled.

"So this is the infamous bully teacher who always picks on you?" Si asked, incredulous. Usagi nodded.

"He came a little under two weeks ago- he wants to do an internship at Stanford next summer, but needs more money, so he's a health teacher at the moment, since he's studying to be a doctor. We decided that instead of having him just randomly appear and become my boyfriend, which would make us look really odd and break student/ teacher protocol, we'd go back to the way we were 3 years ago. He teased me to no end, and I lashed right back at him. We were almost the worst of enemies until we found out each other's alter identities. So to not raise suspicions, we decided that showing that period of out relationship would be best. If you hadn't seen us getting 'mushy' there at the end of that 'argument,' and you didn't know who Mamoru was, or our relationship, then would you think that we're engaged?" Usagi asked.

Si's brows furrowed, thinking it over. "No, I wouldn't." Usagi smiled.

"See? For the others who don't know us, it wouldn't even occur to them that we would even give each other a second look after each argument, much less plan to be married. Works brilliantly. And after the coast is clear, as you just noticed," she blushed, "Mamoru and I can be ourselves." She turned another shade of pink as Mamoru pulled her to him. Si raised an eyebrow.

"Is that why you're always late? Instead of getting out late 'because of homework,' it's because you've been kissing Mamoru here? Great."

"No!" Usagi exclaimed indignantly, then, "Well, yes, but so what?" she said, folding her arms defensively. Mamoru laughed.

"Well, either way, I'm going to have to say goodbye, because I have tests to grade," he switched into a semi-formal tone, "Si, I would like to commend you on a job well done in protecting my Usako. We all know how important Princess here is," he said squeezing her shoulders, "And it was good of you to help out Makoto since the other soldiers aren't here." Si bowed it away.

"It was nothing, Prince Endy," he winked at him. "However, if you don't want a very angry Mr. Tsukino after your hide, I suggest that you allow me to get Usagi home soon." Mamoru smiled,

"Well we both don't want that to happen, as I'm sure you've dealt with him when he's in his must-kill-any-male-near-Usagi mood, so I'll let you escort Usako home." He kissed her on the nose, and then on the lips, as Si blushed and turned away.

"I know you guys have been at it for a millennia, but could you please cut the..." Looking straight ahead, all words died from his mouth, except for two- "Oh, shit."

~


	7. Simple Explanations

**Moving Changes**

**Author's Notes:** Konnichiwa! Marni brought up the excellent point that it seemed that Mamoru moved in the middle of the semester. *sweatdrop* Y'know, I really didn't think of that. However, that all gets covered later. Many, many thanks to Kaze, Neo-Princess Serenity, Mairz87, Joycelene, Selene T., and Amanda J.P. for your fun and inspiring reviews. And, above all, THANK YOU HiME-AnGeL-RaCeR and Marni for reviewing me more than once!!!! It's so neat to know that people who read this story when it first appeared are still hanging with me! *Mwah!* Grazie! Domo Arigato! Thank you! *Ahem* And now, back to our story…

Last time:

"I know you guys have been at it for a millennia, but could you please cut the..." Looking straight ahead, all words died from Si's mouth, except for two- "Oh, shit."

~~~~**~~~~

Upon hearing Si's curse, Usagi and Mamoru broke apart, ready to fight at an instant's notice. What they saw wasn't a youma, however, it was simply Drew and Haley.

"Si!" Usagi admonished, hands on hips, "You shouldn't swear like that! You made us think something was wrong…" she trailed off, looking at her friends, who looked like fish gaping at her. "Guys? Are you ok?"  Haley and Drew just gawked a bit more at their two friends and the teacher. 

"Would someone mind explaining to us that whole scene right there?" Drew asked, "In English?" Usagi got panicky, but hid her discomfort. What if their secret identities were revealed?

"Ehehe, what scene?" she managed with an uneasy laugh, looking nervously to Si and Mamoru. Both men tried to look as if nothing important had just happened, standing normally, but Si still gave out a worried glance. Haley and Drew exchanged a confused, annoyed, and at the same time, excited look. 

"From the time Si started spying on you two kissing to now?" Haley suggested, "That business with the whole million years and princes and generals…" she hinted. Usagi smiled, trying to look as innocently clueless as possible. Mamoru had already inched away from her, a blush threatening his face as he realized he had just been caught kissing Usagi. "Usagi," Haley said, still rather dumbfounded, "If that scene didn't tell us that we were missing something, Si acting upset that we were here did. Not to mention," her voice raised a pitch, "You just kissed the new _teacher!" Drew jumped in, smiling and ready to defuse the situation,_

"All we'd like to know is how you all know this teacher- who's a prince- and how he's your" pointing to Usagi, "fiancé?- and your," pointing to Si, "brother. And" –he started counting off on his fingers- "Who's royalty, and generals, and how long you've been engaged, and what on Earth you're royalty of. Basically," Drew noted brightly, "Everything you haven't told us yet. All the secret-y stuff. Don't leave anything out now."

"Well," Si tried to avoid a situation where their alter-identities came out, "It's a REALLY long story, I'm sure you don't want to hear it all." Usagi and Mamoru nodded at the same time with out realizing it, then, noticing how suspicious that looked, stopped and pointedly looked away from each other.

"That's fine," Drew put in casually, "We all have plenty of time." The whole group stood staring at each other for a while, until Mamoru broke the silence, blushing and looking at Usagi. 

"Well, this isn't so much my story, and I am still a teacher with tests to grade…" he trailed off, concerned about his job position if he was turned in for having a romantic relationship with a student. Usagi looked a bit put out by that statement.

"Nonsense, Mamo-chan, this is every bit your story as much as mine, and same with Si."

"Yeah," Si exclaimed, "Without you, I wouldn't be here." He received raised eyebrows. "I know that sounds weird, but its true. With out him I wouldn't be a… er…" he received a glare from Mamoru, "Anyway," he covered up, "It's your story too." 

Mamoru still said, "I do think that this is Usa's story. I'm just a side character." Si protested.

"You have more involvement in this than I do, you can't just leave me and Usagi to explain things! I'll… I'll say your REAL name. And title." Mamoru looked skeptical. Obviously Si wasn't picking up the hint.

"That's not much blackmail, considering they've already heard it. Anyway, _Usako…" he said, giving her a meaningful glance, which she entirely missed the meaning of._

"Well," Si continued, "_Endymion," Mamoru rolled his eyes, "You have to help us explain and leave the tests for later, or I'll…I'll find the others and we'll all come and kick your rear in a friendly, we still serve you but want the best for you kind of way. Imagine, me, Kunzite, Jadeite, and Nephrite all gathered here nagging you to stay…" Mamoru glared, and then sighed and put a hand to his face, running it through his hair in a gesture of defeat. Si had not picked up the hint, and had revealed too much information. No going back now._

"Fine. That was thin ice you were treading on there, _Zoi, but the idea of all four of you nagging together is enough to convince anyone," he walked to Usagi's side and put his hands on her shoulders, "Tests can wait. Ask away, guys."_

"Well," Haley started curiously, intrigued by the odd exchange between Si and the teacher, "How about you explain your situation to each other." Mamoru nodded, awkwardly drew in a breath, and answered.

"Usako is my fiancé," he said, squeezing her shoulders, "and this," he said motioning with his hand to Si, "Is the second general under my command, and the youngest."

There was an awkward pause as Drew and Haley looked from Mamoru, to Usagi, to Mamoru, to Si, and back to Mamoru. Another awkward pause as they all glanced at each other confusedly, then Drew broke the silence.

"Er, sorry," Drew started, "but I'm a bit confused. Your names change when you talk to each other. Who's who? And your titles. Generals, Prince, and Princess of what?"

"Well," Mamoru started uncertainly, "This is a bit odd…" Usagi interrupted, looking up at him. 

"It'll make more sense if we transform. The best way to tell them is to show them." She pulled out her brooch from her pocket and held it in her hands. 

"Are you sure?" Mamoru questioned, very uncomfortable with revealing their identities. Transforming in front of non-Senshi was something he had only done for the family of the Senshi, no others. She nodded, and he nodded in return. Si and the others looked on apprehensively. With a glance in her friends' direction, Mamoru continued, "Royal form or Senshi?" 

"Royal." Mamoru nodded and turned to Si.

"Ready?" Si nodded, and he and Mamoru placed their hands near their chests,

 "Go." 

The three of them closed their eyes, frozen in their positions. Usagi glowed white, and then a strong silver color, the brooch turning into the crystal in her cupped hands. In a burst of pink ribbon, she transformed into her white Princess dress. Mamoru glowed a rich gold, and the Golden Crystal floated out of his chest into his hands, but he absorbed it back. He changed into his armor, sword at side. Zoicite concentrated as hard as he could on the memories of him and his prince, slowly glowing a light, pulsing green until Mamoru helped him complete the transformation, lending him a bit of golden energy.

Drew and Haley started on in disbelief. For a while they had thought their friends were weird, but _this- this they never could have imagined. They gaped for a moment as the three stopped glowing. Serenity looked around, making sure no one had seen them, and grabbed Haley and Drew's hands, dragging them down the corridor as delicately as possible to an even more deserted area- thank Kami school was out. She then sat them down on a bench and stood before them in her royal glory, but appealing to them as a close friend. _

"Now listen," she addressed their stunned looks, "I know what you're thinking. No, we aren't _exactly aliens; we were born on this earth of 100% human parents. We consider this our home. But a million years ago, there was a Silver Millennium in this solar system, where peace and happiness reigned on all the planets. I was- and still am- the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. Mamo-chan- Mr. Chiba- is -was- the Crown Prince of Earth. Si was, and is, one of his four guards. We all had different names back then- Endymion, Serenity, Zoicite. We were completely happy until an evil being came and destroyed our kingdoms. My other, past, mother took the silver crystal and gave her life for us to be reborn here, in this time. Here we defeated the evil that caused us so much pain so many years ago, and have defeated many other evil threats to our universe as well. I am not just a princess; I am also a warrior in this time, as well as my protectors, the princesses of the other planets." She looked around, "Any questions?"_

Drew and Haley stared at her, wide eyed with open mouths.

"Oh," she continued cheerfully, "and us three, the other generals, and Sailor Soldiers Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are the Earth/ Solar System's best- and only- line of defense from evil alien invaders who more often than not want to suck all of our energy and destroy the planet. Ok?"

The two normal students still gaped at the three super-heroes, so she began to get a little worried. She moved and knelt in front of them on the cement, not caring about the little dirt smudges getting on her pearly-white dress. "Are you guys ok? Guys?" she asked. Drew came around first.

"Oh, God," he moaned, "I feel like I've been hit with a truck. Too much information! So, you guys have known this all of your life?"

"No," Endymion responded, "I've only known since I was seventeen, Serenity has known since she was fourteen, and Zoicite found out about two months ago." Haley spoke up weakly,

"And you two, Usa- I mean, Serenity and… Endymion?... You two have been together how long?" Serenity and Endymion shared a smile and a look.

"Well," Serenity started, "We were engaged a million years ago, but we just met in this century when I was fourteen, and he was seventeen. We teased each other for the longest time, but then we realized we liked each other. We found out about our past lives, dated, and fell in love after the evil passed. Mamo-chan proposed before the threat of Sailor Galaxia- she was not one of the good Senshi you may meet later. And after a long distance relationship for the past few months, here we are." Endymion looked up sharply and stiffened for a moment.

"Someone's coming." Serenity jumped up and turned to Endymion's side. "Should we de-transform?" Serenity shook her head worriedly. 

"No, from this form it takes too long." Haley got a glint in her eye and jumped up as the other students came around the corner.

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you to make these wonderful costumes, Usagi! These outfits are perfect for the play! And the three of you make these costumes look so great!" The others smiled and played along as Haley rushed to their side, hand on chin, examining their outfits. "I knew you were a great costume designer, Usagi! This is just great!" The other students walked past them with a curious glance, and then disappeared down the hallway. The whole group sighed in relief.

"Quick thinking," Endymion commented. Haley sat down on the bench. 

"Thank goodness they bought it. I was worried they'd be in the drama class or something." She sighed again. "Usa- Serenity?" The other girl smiled.

"It's all right, just call me Usagi."

"Yeah, well, could we have a sleepover to discuss this and everything? It still feels really awkward." Usagi nodded cheerfully.

"Sure, I'll call Makoto to come over, too," she added, "She knows, she's Sailor Jupiter." Haley nodded in agreement. Endymion turned to Si, 

"Zoicite? Could you come to my apartment for a 'sleep-over' meeting, too? Kunzite and I had a lot of time to discuss all this, but I hadn't even met you in this time until today," He looked at Drew, "You can join us as well, if you like. Yes, we're older and intimidating, possibly," he smiled, "But you've been closest to Usagi these past months- an advantage I haven't had. I'd like to get to know you better." Drew agreed, and, looking around, the three Senshi de-transformed. Usagi and Mamoru gravitated towards each other, and Si pointedly looked away to respect their privacy, Drew and Haley following his lead as the other couple shared a kiss. Breaking apart, they saw Si, Drew, and Haley with their backs facing them, pointedly staring anywhere but over their shoulders. 

Mamoru laughed, "It's ok, coast is clear." The others sighed in relief and turned around, Drew and Si going to Mamoru and Haley going to Usagi. The two groups split up with cheery minds, unaware of the dangers that lay ahead.


	8. Fun with Shopping

Moving Changes  
  
Author's Notes: Hello, dearest readers! Sorry I'm late with the update! Originally, this chapter had about three thousand more words to it, but I'm now limiting my chappies to about two thousand words, but updated a bit more often. (Then again, a lot of time intervals are more often than the three months I held you guys in suspense for previously! ^_^ *sweatdrop*) I hope to get the rest of this chapter out within the week, and thank you again for all your support! *Goes all misty eyed* Domo Arigato to Sailor Mairz, kaze, Marsh Angel (I love your stories!), Amethyst Serenity, Ten'ou Rachiru, Jessica, Marni, Hatami, Truchinook, and Moonie chef for your reviews. All of them are greatly appreciated! *Mwah* You make me feel so special! And thank you THANK YOU to the person who put me in some form on their favorite's list. You made my day! ^_^ Arigato for listening- er, reading- my rambling, and enjoy the story, minna-san!  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Haley and Usagi were giggling in Usagi's upstairs room when they heard the doorbell ring, and Mrs. Tsukino answering the door. "Usagi-chan," she shouted in English, "Makoto is here!"  
  
"Send her up!" Usagi responded. Makoto came thundering up the stairs.  
  
"Usagi-" she paused in the doorway. "Sorry for being rude, Haley, but what are you doing here?" Usagi waved the comment off.  
  
"Don't worry, Mako-chan, she's invited, and she and Drew know." This startled Makoto.  
  
"They… know?"  
  
"Yup," she nodded her head.  
  
"Alright," Makoto shrugged, "If you think that's the best thing to do, it's cool with me. Well, what did you want to talk about?" She dropped her small suitcase and sleepover stuff on the floor.  
  
"Well," Usagi began mischievously, "Mamo-chan is here."  
  
If Makoto had anything left to drop, she would have dropped it. "NANI- I mean, WHAT?" she yelled in shock.  
  
"SHH, SHH!" Usagi replied, "I don't want Kenji-papa to know, and if Ikuko- mama hears, she'll tell him." Makoto still gaped at her. "Mako-chan, don't give me that look. See," she fished out a scrap of paper. "Here's his number, and address. Si and Drew are staying with him this evening to get better acquainted. Call up and ask if he's there, if you like." Usagi smiled triumphantly, and Haley giggled.  
  
"No, I believe you," Makoto said, "But how'd he get here, and why, and what for?"  
  
"Well, he said after his three semesters at Harvard that he wanted to switch to Stanford for its medical school, but needed to earn more money to get in, so he's an assistant biology teacher, and Health teacher at Los Conejos." Makoto raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Stop that, Mako- chan! Any way, he started a few weeks ago after settling in- he needed to wrap up some business in Cambridge first- Makoto!" Usagi yelled at her friend who kept on giving her evil looks, "…so anyway, he's subbing for the rest of the year for a teacher on maternity leave, and he just needs to have a certified long-time teacher sit-in in all his classes and he gets to teach, gets paid, and gets credentials. Nice of the school to do that, huh! Uh, Makoto?"  
  
Makoto was glaring daggers at her, "When did he get here again?" she asked dangerously. Usagi shifted on her seat on her bed.  
  
"Er, uh, about three weeks ago," Usagi answered. The girl who wore the insignia of Jupiter stared her in the eyes and looked about ready to whack her head off. Haley backed up.  
  
"You… never… told us?" She whispered dangerously again, inching in on Usagi.  
  
"Eheehehe," Usagi smiled nervously, "Mako-chan, you aren't mad at me are you?" Haley muffled a giggle in the background. Makoto exploded, face red.  
  
"Agh! Usagi, you should have told us! Of course I'm mad! We're supposed to tell each other everything! We're your-" she cut herself off, looking at Haley, then shrugged as she recalled that the girl was in on their secret- "We're your Senshi," Makoto finished with a flourish of her hands.  
  
"Ah, Makoto," Usagi sighed happily, "I know you're just mad at me because you care."  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever Usagi," Makoto grumbled back, a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
The walk to the teacher's parking lot was filled with awkward, but thoughtful, silence as the three men digested what had just happened in the last fifteen minutes. The two students followed Mamoru as he walked to the tiny '84 used Honda Prelude that was his car. It was a little banged up, and the grey paint was worn, but Mamoru had gotten it for a good price and loved it the same as any car he owned. Well, maybe he loved his sports car back in Japan better. He sat down in the driver's seat of his trusty Prelude after putting his briefcase in the trunk. "Drew, front passenger, Si in the back," he ordered. Si balked at the order as he looked at the incredibly tiny back seat.  
  
"Hey, can't I sit in the front? My legs are longer!" Si protested. Drew stood outside the car, caught between the front and back doors. The back seat did look awfully small, in fact the front seat had to be flipped forward in order to get to it and there was only about six inches of foot room. Drew looked dubiously from the seat, to Si, to Mamoru. With a nod to Drew, Mamoru cast Si a roughish smile,  
  
"Guests are always up front, Si, and before long you'll be over so often for training you'll think you're family." Rolling his eyes, Si scrunched into the backseat and then Drew climbed into the front. Switching the car into gear, Mamoru high-tailed it out of the school.  
  
The car ride was in silence, much like the walk to the faculty parking lot was. After leaving the school grounds, the car turned onto the freeway. Mamoru didn't speak, but focused on the road, as it still required some concentration to remember he was not driving on the wrong side of the road. The other two men in the car were silent as well, absorbing the hills that their county seemed to have so much of. After sitting peacefully in the car watching the scenery go by for ten minutes, Si hesitantly started a conversation.  
  
"So, Mamoru, about this 'Sen-shee' stuff, what is it that we do?" Mamoru answered immediately, non-chalant,  
  
"Defend the world from evil beings." Si nodded in understanding and mulled over that for a few seconds.  
  
"Okay," he replied, "But…how?" The car turned down off the freeway exit into a residential area. Mamoru lifted his eyes from the road for a second and gaped at him through the rear-view mirror.  
  
"You really don't know?" They drove down a lane and turned into the parking lot of a small, brown apartment complex. Mamoru sighed, then smiled. "Seems I have a ways to go with you, new recruit. Come on, you two, let's go." They got out of the car and Mamoru took his briefcase out of the trunk. He led Si and Drew up to the building where he lived and opened the door to a bottom floor apartment. It was a small, but still clean and good looking –no piles- studio.  
  
"Here," Mamoru said, nodding to a space near the coffee table in the middle of the room. "You can put down your stuff…" he trailed off and then turned around to face his guests again, "I forgot to go pick up your stuff, didn't I?" They nodded. "Well, can you guys live without your own stuff for a night? I have extra sleeping bags, tooth brushes and toothpaste. It's all new, but if you want your own stuff…"  
  
"Nah," Si said, "that's fine with me. It's Friday anyway, we won't need anything to get dressed up or anything, will we, Drew?" Drew shook his head.  
  
"Nope, I'm cool with that." Mamoru nodded in understanding and asked,  
  
"Do you need to call your parents?" The guys grumbled out an agreement and went to the phone on the counter parting the sitting room and kitchenette. Mamoru put away his briefcase while they called their parents to say they were going to spend the night at a friend's house. Drew was having a bit of a time trying to convince his mother that no, he didn't need anything, no, she couldn't call later to wish him goodnight, and yes, the adult in the house was a very responsible person. Although his mother had already agreed he could stay, he had no choice at the end of the conversation but to put Mamoru on the phone to speak with his mother who "just wanted to make sure everything is alright" since Mamoru was the adult in the house. Drew leaned on the counter, somewhat exasperated, but smiling, as Mamoru calmly answered his mother's inquiries.  
  
"No, Mrs. Gallagher, I'm afraid you have your personalities mixed up. I'm not the parent of the house, just the adult… How old am I? Ma'am, that's not a proper question to ask! I assure you I'm responsible… I'm a teacher at Los Conejos, to be honest… Most certainly, Linda…Health, since the former teacher is on maternity leave, but I substitute for biology sometimes…I'm not really Si's blood relation, I'm more of a mentor…" At this point in the conversation Mamoru laughed a bit, "Oh, I didn't know that. Yes, I'll make sure he gets home in the morning." Drew winced. "No problem, Linda. Glad I could help…Sure, maybe we'll talk at the next PTSA meeting. Goodbye." Mamoru hung up the phone and turned to Drew. "I knew you walked home from school but I didn't know you didn't have a car or license yet," he said with a miniscule bit of teasing in his voice. Drew rolled his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, pick on me because I'm one of the youngest in my class why don't you. Bully." Everyone laughed good-naturedly and settled around the sitting space. Mamoru pulled up a wooden kitchen chair near the coffee table, and the guests sat down on the couch. Mamoru sat down after offering drinks (Coca-Cola) and started the conversation.  
  
"So guys, down to biz. How has Usagi adjusted?" Si and Drew relayed their stories of the past few months, elaborating on all things Usagi-related. Mamoru contentedly leaned back a little into the kitchen chair he was sitting in, absorbing everything the guys said. He was the perfect audience, laughing at the right places, frowning at others, giving a "hmp" of amusement when Si recounted his "awakening" and the Senshi's reaction to it. He cringed when the two of them told of their meetings with Keni-papa, and smiled at the remembrance of Ikuko-mama's enthusiasm for baking things. When their tales were done, they asked Mamoru for the long version of his and Usagi's story. Mamoru raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Are you sure? Usa's and my story goes a lot like a soap opera; Long and very melodramatic; Lots of blood and mushiness. Are you sure?" he asked again. After they waved aside his comments and questions, he began their tale with all the gory, mushy, melodramatic details, from the silver millennium, through Sailor Galaxia and Chaos. By the time he was done, it was 6:40 and the sun was setting.  
  
"Woah," Si said, even though he'd heard the story before. Drew frowned thoughtfully amazed at the things these people had to face so early in life.  
  
"You guys did all that? That's just…" he trailed off, unable to find the right words, "…I can't believe you got reborn three times. That's amazing! It was three, wasn't it?" he gave a small snort and a smile. "Guess getting rid of evil isn't all it's cracked up to be, huh." Mamoru shook his head.  
  
"No, it isn't. It's much more. The Senshi and I have learned to live with it, however, so it's almost an abnormal day when a youma or a new villain doesn't show up. We haven't had a new evil in a while, however," he looked over at a calendar hanging in the kitchenette, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "It's been over a year now since Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmos defeated Chaos, and we were reborn. Since we were reborn where we left before Galaxia, more or less, we have to assume that evil was reborn too, beings and people who desire Sailor Moon's power, or, like Nepherenia, my Golden Crystal. Their desire for power never stops, and they're getting harder to defeat every time they come. We Senshi are getting out of practice as well," his mouth tweaked up in a half-smile, "To be truthful, I'm worried, but it's probably just peace-time jitters. I really can't help but think a new threat should be coming soon- perhaps more powerful than the last." They sat in silence for a while, the last few words hanging in the air to be absorbed and linger in the back of their minds. Mamoru interrupted the silence after a minute- "So," he gave a smile, "Who's up for pizza?"  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Kent growled to himself in frustration. Whoever first called Christmas "the most wonderful time of the year" obviously hadn't been x-mas shopping in an indoor mall crowded with rabid shopaholics before. Tromping over to the Discovery Store, second story, he found that one item he was going to get Nev for the holiday was clear sold out, and the other stuck next to the most popular item in the store, where everyone was congregated. He sighed in frustration. He hated mobs with a passion, and shopping mobs were the worst of the bunch.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEE!!!" He turned his head towards the sound.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Yeah, he felt like screaming too, but wasn't this a bit much for simply releasing frustration? He hustled towards the shop exit as a more fearful scream pierced the air. He ran out of the shop and leaned over the second story railing. Kent drew in a sharp breath. A youma! Shit! My first youma and Mamoru isn't here. Uh-oh, where do I transform? Looking down at the green Christmas tree youma terrorizing the Santa booth and draining people of their energy, he knew he had to act fast. Looking around for a hiding place, he tried to keep his cool. Don't panic, don't panic…there! He found a spot behind a shelf in the store since everyone rushed out and away to either look at the monster or get as far away from it as possible. Rushing past the telescope planet filters he wanted to buy Nev, he concentrated completely on transforming, the adrenaline pulsing through him helping him transform in a few seconds. Now in his General uniform, he ran past the crowd.  
  
"Let me take care of this," he shouted, jumping off the second story railing to the first floor with ease. The general area was clear except for a few people having their energy drained by evil Christmas tree ornaments. The tree-youma cackled evilly, and hurled more ornaments at the people running away. Kunzite took a deep breath and prepared for his attack. Placing his arms perpendicular to his body, he cupped his hands so the palms were down. He built up his energy, facing the youma's back. "BRIGHT ENERGY DOME!" he shouted suddenly, turning his palms to face the monster as a bright, light blue/ white sheet shot from his hands and jumped over the youma's head, turning into a dome that trapped the monster inside. Here was a problem. The youma was trapped- what to do with it? His shield was weakening as the youma's Christmas ornaments pashed into the energy walls surrounding it, slowly breaking it down. What am I going to do now? I know I have an offensive move, but is it strong enough? More importantly, can I control it? He lifted his hand up. "Light boomerang," he called, and an energy boomerang appeared in his hand. Kunzite aimed it at the youma and let it loose… straight into Santa's Workshop.  
  
A collective gasp echoed through the crowd. Was he one of the monsters?  
  
Damn it, this isn't as easy as it seems to be! He caught the boomerang and threw it again as soon as he received it.  
  
Crash! Right down the mall's main corridor, through a sign that rotated ads for "Cheer" bleach and an art museum, and back to his hand. The crowd was getting worried. He aimed and threw again. It flew towards the youma, but went right over its head and towards a shop window.  
  
No, no, please, don't go, turn around, turn around, DON'T hit the window, turn around, turn around, turn around… He gritted his teeth in preparation for the giant "CRASH" sound that was to come, but instead heard a scream, and a howl of "NOOOOOO! This can't BEEEEE!" from the youma as it burst and disintegrated into a pile of dust as the boomerang went through it. He mentally commanded the boomerang to dissipate into loose energy again; the boomerang disappeared, and he felt stronger. A giant iridescent shimmer from the youma fell upon the fallen people and spectators, and as the drained shoppers and children started getting up, the people who had been watching broke out into applause. Kunzite bowed, his cape dropping over his shoulder, and then turned away, concentrating on teleporting away. There's no way I can detransform here without being seen! Mamoru said I used to do this at some point in time. Time to see if it still works, he thought wryly. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his apartment. He felt himself lift off the ground and heard a gasp of amazement from the crowd. Then, there was an incredible rushing feeling from his head to his feet, and he was back in his apartment. He growled to himself. He STILL hadn't gotten Nev's Christmas present. He sighed, looking at the familiar Cambridge setting as he detransformed, then paused;  
  
"Damn it! I forgot my car is at the mall!"  
  
  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ 


	9. Phone Tag

**Moving Changes**

**Author's Notes: **Hello, dearest readers! For some reason in my last chapter, the thoughts of the characters weren't italicized, making them hard to read. I'll try and fix that. More apologies for tardiness (*sweatdrop*) and multiple **"thank-you"s to**** Fairy-Hyper-Digi-Princess, Twinsnake Coatl (take your time!), ****Amethyst Serenity, ****Blue Jello (Again, take your time, hun ^_~) ****Mercury Angel, Sailor Mairz, ****Marni****, Taura Callisto, BenRG (thanks for the rating! I'm trying to improve ^_^), and ****Moonie Chef for reviewing! Enjoy the next chapter!**

*Brrrrrrriiiiiiiing*

Mamoru looked up from the conversation he, Si, and Drew were having about dumb youma and different forms of attacks as the phone rang.

*Brrrrrrriiiiiiiing*

Scooting away from the table, he picked up the phone on its second ring. "Hello?" His eyes widened, "Kent?"  Si and Drew looked up, interested, and Mamoru's brow knitted a bit. "Hold on, I'll put you on speakerphone." Reaching back to the phone's console, he pushed a button. The low, cultured voice of Kent rang over the speakerphone, "Can they hear me?"

"Yeah," Si shouted back.

Mamoru hung up the phone and talked to the speaker, leaning on the kitchen counter, "So why are you calling us at this time of night? It's ten o' clock there; Shouldn't you be either be sleeping, studying, or partying?"

"I should," the voice replied, "But I'm too busy worrying where the youma I fought this afternoon came from." A collective breath was taken in around the room and the dark haired host frowned.

"Shimatta," He cursed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "I knew as soon as we were reborn that this peace wouldn't last for long. Damn," he sighed, "Well, at least we started your training, right, Kent?" A nervous chuckle came over the intercom.

"I've got the dome down pat, but…uh…," Kent continued wryly, "My boomerang flattened Santa's workshop before it cut the Christmas tree youma out of the picture." Mamoru's fist lightly banged the counter before running discouraged through his hair again, a bad habit picked up during his two years at Harvard. 

"Shoot," his hand paused at the back of his head as he thought of something. His eyes widened and his arm dropped to his side as he leaned forward, "Wait a sec- Santa's workshop?! Where were you?"

Kent sighed, "Burlington mall."

"What were you doing there?"

"Discovery Channel Store: Telescope planet filters for Nev." Mamoru gave a short laugh and a smile.

"You do know there's one in Harvard Square, right?"

"WHAT?"

"I don't know how you missed it, we walk by it all the time." A deep breath in and then a groan sounded over the phone. "Did anyone see you?"

Kent considered the question, "Well, there was a whole crowd watching while I killed the youma. They applauded at the end and everything. But they didn't see me transform to or from General form. I transformed behind a shelf while everyone was gaping at the youma, but after I destroyed it, enveryone gaped at me, so I had to teleport out of there. I also forgot my car. Had one Hell of a time trying to explain to Bill why I needed a ride to the mall to pick up my car."

Mamoru sighed and leaned back on the counter, "At least you've mastered teleporting. I'll call Usagi, though. We need to have a Senshi meeting."

~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

All was quiet in the Tsukino household, save for the occasional giggle floating down the stairs and the rustle of newspaper pages being turned. Kenji Tsukino, man of the house and business columnist for the San Francisco Chronicle, savored the silence of the after-dinner peace from his spot at the kitchen table. A ring from the phone disturbed the peace, however, forcing the Japanese man to look up from his paper. Mentally remembering the spot in the article where he stopped in the late-edition news, he called out to his wife, "It's for me Ikuko. I'm expecting a call from work." He walked over to the phone, picking it up to answer, only to hear the voice he once loathed most, "Hello?"

"Hello Tsukino-san," he heard in Japanese, "this is Chiba Mamoru. May I speak to Usagi-chan, please?"  Kenji sighed.

"Sure, why not."  Kenji had never really adjusted to the shock that his little girl was a super-heroine-dash-princess who would at a later point rule the world, but he liked the fact that a man four years her senior was her fiancé even less. He was resigned to his little girl's fate, however, and harangued Mamoru about the relationship with his daughter less than ever now. The elder man called up the stairs to his daughter, "Usagi! Mamoru is on the phone!" Then the sound of her picking up the line and her cheerful greeting reached Mamoru's ears.

"Mamo-chan!"

"Usako." He sighed, "No time for pleasantries, we've got Senshi business on our hands." He heard her groan,

"Again?"

"Yes. Kunzite killed a youma earlier this afternoon." Usagi perked up immediately.

"Then the enemy isn't as hard as the Sailor Animates! Great! We can handle it." Mamoru smiled slightly on his end of the line, though Usagi couldn't see.

"My Usako, always the optimist. They aren't as dangerous to us, but the others in Japan should be notified, just in case this is bigger than it looks and they have to come short notice. Can we all come over to discuss the threat? Or wait till later?" Usagi considered for a while,

"Well, I hate to ruin the sleepover, but since it's so urgent…I'll ask 'tousan. Hold on," She ran down the stairs to her father, who was still in the kitchen. He looked up from the paper at the sound of her clunking down the stairs. "Otosan," she started, "May Mamoru, Si, and Drew come over? It's Senshi business. Seriously.  We may have a new enemy on our hands." 

Placing the paper down on the kitchen table, Usagi's dad looked at her, exhaustion in his eyes. Just his luck that his reading time was the same time as when the parties started. "Does it have to be _now, Usagi?"_

  
"Yes, Otosan." He sighed in defeat, waving his hand.

"Fine, go ahead. Don't be too loud, though. Shingo has some friends over too." Usagi nodded her head eagerly. "Run along," he sighed, picking up his paper again. She ran back up the stair to her room again, picking up the phone as Haley and Makoto looked eagerly on. 

"You can come," she said brightly. Mamoru nodded, even though she couldn't see him on the other side of the line. 

"Great. Be right over. Bye Usako, see you soon." 

"Bye Mamo-chan." She placed the phone back on the receiver. Makoto and Haley looked at her.

"Well, spill, girl. What's up?"  Usagi looked serious.

"We've got trouble, guys. New enemy on the rise. Makoto, page the Senshi."

"Hai!"

 ~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…Beep." Minako looked up from her manga, laying on her bed, as she slowly registered what the sound was. She gasped. 

"AH! My communicator!" _That thing hasn't rang in over a month! She hurried to her desk and whipped it out.  "Hello?"_

"Minako-chan! How are you doing?" a clear high pitched voice rang over the receiver. Light bloomed on Minako's face.

 "Usagi-chan?" 

"Of course! Who else?" the girl on the other side giggled, " Listen, though. Kunzite's found a new enemy- he fought a youma in the mall this afternoon." Venus jumped up, standing ready to run for no apparent reason.

"Oh my gosh! Did he make it through? We can't lose our members again." She started pacing, "There's a limit on how many times you can be reborn, you know! If that youma is anything like the Sailor Animates…and he's a rookie…and fighting by himself- no Sailor Moon or anything!- and-"

Usagi's face on the small viewscreen showed surprise at how worked up her friend was getting. She hadn't thought before Mina was that much of a worry-wart. _ She must be spending too much time with Rei and Ami! "Mina-chan! Calm down! He's fine, we're fine, he destroyed it __by himself, and the only thing we have to worry about is how big the enemy is- that is, how many minions, and how big is the driving force. Ok?" _

Minako nodded, and halted speaking immediately. Taking in a calming breath at Usagi's reassuring Odango-framed face over the communicator, she nodded. Her princess gave her a reassuring smile, dimples showing and blue eyes glowing, and continued.

"Ok. You need to get a serious update here! Could you contact the other? Oh, and I don't think we should bother the outers with this yet, K? It's not very serious, we can handle it." Usagi waved her hands as dismissing the idea entirely. Minako, still skeptical, rolled her eyes. "Now hold on and connect to the others. The whole gang's over here, and we're going to try something, k?" She disappeared from the picture for a moment while Minako punched the keys that would connect her to Rei and Ami. She patiently explained the situation, waiting for Usagi to get back on the line. Usagi's screen popped back on, but it looked like someone had pressed the zoom out button. Ami stared in wonder at the difference in the screen, and then she, Rei, and Minako were staring at all the people on the screen the y oculd see. Id displayed Usagi's room with Her, Makoto, two strangers, Si (Zoicite) and…

"Mamoru?!" The older man smiled charmingly, albeit a little nervously.

"Surprise!"

"I'd say surprise!" Rei's eyes blazed as she yelled through the transmitter, "What are you DOING there, Mamoru? Did you leave in the middle of the semester? WHAT in the NAME of SWEET EARTH IS GOING ON?!" Mamoru flinched slightly.

"Well, it's a long story. To be truthful," he said changing the subject, "it doesn't matter. We've got a problem here in the States. We have a new enemy on our hands- what to we do about it?"

"Get rid of it!" Rei snapped irritably, "I'll get a fire reading on it, if you like, but SERIOUSLY, Mamoru! Why aren't you on the East coast with Kunzite solving the problem? Why aren't you on the East coast, PERIOD?" Mamoru couldn't see below her shoulders on the transmitter hooked up to the computer monitor they were looking at that had the three Senshi  as they were viewed on the watch-sized communicator blown up so all could see, but he could tell she had her hands on her hips. And, if he were there, he'd be in serious trouble."

"Trying to get an internship, having a teaching job. Back to the enemy. Kunzite defewated a youma on his own. He's a rookie, first fight. They have weak youma, but what about the driving force? Will we need another Senshi down here? And Si," he turned away from the communicator and to the young man, "You need to get the other two of your group down here ASAP," he said, "We need to awaken them soon, because this could be a little 'who cares?' enemy…or…this could be an enemy which will have us all reborn. _Again. Because we'll die trying to get rid of it. At this stage, you never know."_

Everyone sat for a minute, pondering his words. Rei stared over her shoulder, apparently at the fire room behind her. Minako looked at an unseen point beyond the communicator, concentrating fiercely. Ami was typing madly into her computer, until there was no more information to reap from its sources. Drew and Haley were extremely uncomfortable, fidgeting on their seats on Usagi's bed. Si was very worried. Silence. Minako broke it, though.

"I'm coming. Tomorrow. I talked to my agent this morning. I'll be fit modeling for Esprit in San Fran next Tuesday, so I'll just tell my agent to send me earlier."  She swung into full leader-of-the-Senshi mode. "Si, talk to your general friends. Get them to California, to Usagi and Mamoru. Don't care how, blackmail them if you must, but we need the manpower. Don't worry," she stated, "about the enemy not coming to us. They always came to Tokyo, right? They came to me in England. That's where the greatest power source at the time came from, so the struck there. Mamoru was in Boston. His Golden Crystal has enormous power, which does have residue. They attacked there. And once we all go to California, all the attacks will be concentrated there. Until then, we're in danger of not knowing where they're going to strike- not just in a city scale like before, but on a world-wide scale." She let them absorb that a moment, then continued, "So I'm going, Si, you're getting people, Kunzite should stay put where he is until all remnants of Mamoru's Golden Crystal is gone, Rei, you'll stay at home incase Ami or I leave any residue- because of your temple duties you'll be called only when absolutely necessary." Rei sighed, and nodded-she hated missing a fight- "Ami, come to California ASAP, and Californians, stay where you are." Minako was taking full charge as leader now, "Keep your eyes out for any activity, Senshi. Page me if you see anything, and I'll be there soon." She fell out of the role as soon as she fell into it.

"Well, I've got to go have lunch now," she called cheerfully, "Bye!" and hung up her communicator, leaving the rest of the Senshi staring where she once was. Usagi broke the silence with a giant yawn.

"Well, now that that's settled, we can all go to bed. Call again in the morning if you need to, guys. Bye." She promptly turned and cuddled against Mamoru's arm. Within a few seconds she was asleep.

"Well," Makoto started with an amused smile, "I guess that wraps up the meeting. Bye guys. Ja ne," she said to Rei and Ami, who said goodbye back, and they all turned off their communicators.


	10. Youma Tag (Fun with Groceries)

**Moving Changes**

**Author's Notes: **Hello, dearest readers! Multiple **"thank-you"s to**** Fairy-Hyper-Digi-Princess, Amethyst Serenity, ****Marni (Coming! Coming!)****, Kaze no Beru (Glad I got you hooked! ^_~ )****, Sarah, Keemew 2, Saturnpyroprincess, Kimmi-chan, Truechinook, BenRG (thanks for the rating! I'm so flattered! ^-^), ****Shinigami**** (Very astute of you… but I can't say anything yet!)****, Dearfrenz, and ****Moonie Chef for reviewing! ****Domo Arigato to those who put this story on your favorite stories section!!!  I feel so loved!!!  ^_^ I hope you enjoy the next chapter! ^_~ Happy reading!**

~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi, Si, and Makoto were waiting for Minako outside the baggage claim of the S.F. Airport on Saturday afternoon. Pacing irritably outside the automatic sliding doors, Makoto grumbled to herself about Minako getting lost. Once Usagi reminded her that there were directions in Japanese at the bottom of the signs, and that Minako lived in England for a while and could read English anyway, Makoto stopped grumbling, but still felt nervous, and anxious. Something was off. She wondered if Usagi noticed.

Mamoru pulled his car over to the sidewalk the group was standing on. He had been circling the airport driveway for the past ten minutes, since the cars weren't allowed to stop unless loading or unloading. He rolled down the passenger window, and, leaning over, placed his face in it. "Any sign of Minako?" The group shook their heads. He paused for a moment, dark hair falling over his forehead, and leaned a little bit further out of the window. "Do any of you feel that something's…off?" The group clustered around the window, Makoto answering immediately.

"Definitely, I've been feeling it for a while now. Do you think it's…" The unspoken word triggered a current of excitement, with an underflow of nervousness, through the entire group.

"Youma," Usagi completed, "Now that you mention it, I _am feeling dark vibes from inside the airport." She sighed and pouted. "Why did they have to come back __now?"_

"Aw, Usagi, we all knew the peaceful times couldn't last." Makoto grinned, "Now Si gets to practice some of those moves he learned at Mamoru's with a real youma, and frankly, we all need a practice dummy to get back in shape with." She punched her fist into her hand. "Finally, some action!"

Mamoru drove off on another circuit as the three of them ran inside the sliding doors, only to come to a screeching halt. The line to get to the gates- where the presumed youma was- was long. Very long. Really really really long. At this point, the would-be youma destroyers remembered why they were waiting outside to meet Minako instead of at the gate. Security required all people going to the gate to be on a flight out from the airport, with ID and the ticket to prove it. Even if they could get through with out a ticket, good luck getting through that line within the hour.

"Oh, boy," Makoto said, looking at the vast array of people in the security back up before turning back to the sliding doors, "I hope Minako feels up to fighting youma by herself today.

~~~*****~~~~~~~~~

Minako hurried out of the gate, eager to get Artemis out of his carry case stored in the cargo hold. _Poor Artemis! That must have bee horrible, being suck down there with the luggage. She trotted towards the baggage claim, anxious for Artemis, when she heard what sounded like the breaking of glass, and screams. __What on Earth is that?!  Did someone fall out of one of those windows or something?! She paused, carry bag on her shoulder, and pivoted when she heard what was distinctly a youma's voice, cackling. "Dang it! Youma!" She noticed a few people tearing past her from the direction she came shouting, "Run! Run!" She sprinted back the way she came and tried to find a place to transform to her Senshi form. Everywhere there were people or security cameras. She sighed to herself in frustration__, Where can I transform?! She darted in and out of stores, around signs, in corners- nowhere. Then she heard over the intercom, _

"Security to Gate 26! Security to Gate 26! Secur..i…uhh…" The voice trailed of with the audible 'thunk' of the woman falling over. Minako growled to herself, _Great__, police, just what I need. Turning a corner, she ran right into the hall with the gate- and the youma- and she was still detransformed._

"Shit," she took in a deep breath and stepped up to where there was no doubt she'd be noticed. Bodies of unfortunate airplane passengers were scattered around the lobby. The youma, a silver person with wheels instead of feet and steel wings instead of arms, turned, scanning the room for more prey. Its eyes fell on Minako. She took in another breath…"Hey, youma- breath!! Over here, you evil piece of scrap metal!!" The youma smiled and sent what looked like a missile from where the engines under its wings should have been to where Minako stood. She nimbly jumped out of the way, training taking over her airplane-cramped muscles at just the right moment. The youma developed blades out of its wings and began slicing at her. She jumped as it swung at her, and gave it a heel in the face as a reward. As she darted out of the way of each slice, Minako tried to figure out its weakness.  Airplane-youma sent out another missile, which was narrowly avoided but ended up hitting a man behind her. On impact it didn't tear through him like a bullet, but opened into cords which wrapped around the man and drew out his energy. Minako frowned, _So__ that's how it does it._

 The security guards finally ran in. Quickly assessing the situation, they pulled out their guns and pointed them at the youma, shouting, "Freeze!" Noting Minako, they ordered her to run away, and she took the opportunity to run behind them to find a hiding spot to transform in the hall. The area now being deserted, she found a spot away from a security camera and quickly transformed, sprinting to the scene again with inhuman speed. Jumping over the fallen security guards to land in between them and the youma, she shouted her introduction- in English, of course.

"Stop right there! I am the super sailor-suited soldier, Sailor Venus, and on behalf of my planet Venus and disgruntled airplane travelers everywhere, you will be punished!" 

The guards still standing behind her looked astonished at the girl's stupidity. What was this chick in the mini skirt thinking?

Remembering how weak the youma Kunzite faced was, she used one of her older attacks. "Venus! Love-me-chain!" She shouted, magically (with a bit of skill) looping the chain of hearts around the youma with her wrist and finger movements. She paused for a moment, wondering whether to use her basic crescent beam attack, or love and beauty shock. A guard, seeing the youma immobilized, fired a few shots at the monster, breaking Minako's train of thought on her attacks. "Hey! Cut it out!" she turned around, peeved, "Your simple weapons don't even hurt it!" she snapped. Venus heard a growl and a yell from the youma, who had cut through her love-me-chain with the blades on its wings and was now launching itself, and its energy sucking projectiles, at her and the guards. Surprised and suddenly rather scared of the monster, Venus made up her mind.

"Venus! Love and Beauty…SHOCK!" she exclaimed, throwing a deadly kiss at the youma. The attack hit full on, and in a flash of light, the youma disintegrated into a pile of ashes. She sighed, relieved, and turned to see the gaping security officers. "See," she said smugly with a smile, "nothing to worry about if you leave it to the professionals." That said, she walked past the guards frozen in shock, and rushed away to detransform at her previous spot. Minako looked behind her after she detransformed to see the fallen travelers rousing themselves, and trotted back, satisfied, towards the baggage claim. She cheerily told anyone that asked about the monster that it had been destroyed by Sailor Venus, some girl in a yellow skirt who killed it with energy waves from her hands. Most people looked at her as if she'd lost it, but a few foreigners who had heard of the Senshi believed her, as well as a few who hadn't heard of the heroine as well.

Finally at the baggage claim, she picked up a very disgruntled Artemis, who had been circling the baggage claim conveyor belt for the last twenty minutes. "Sorry, Arty," she smiled and quipped at him in English, "I got delayed by a youma. A scary one, too! I've nearly forgotten how to fight alone." Artemis kept trying to interrupt, pressing his nose up to the pet carrier bars in an effort to get her attention, which she ignored. "You really need to start training me for individual battle again- I've grown soft over the last three years." The blonde smiled at the cat's discomfort with her even mentioning something relating to the Senshi in public, much less telling it – to the public's eyes- to a housepet. People would think she's crazy! Artemis glared further as she giggled and collected her luggage- two huge suitcases of it. Picking them up daintily with ease- she WAS a Senshi, after all- she walked out the doors with Artemis past the security guards to meet their friends. She paused for a moment, searching for Usagi's tell-tale golden hairdo. Spotting a golden odango in the crowd, she turned and trotted over to her, shouting "Usagi! Usagi!" Noting a brown ponytail with pink robin's eggs, she shouted "Makoto!" as well. Minako threw herself at the two girls, to the surrounding people and Artemis' annoyance. A joyful reunion was at hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Cambridge area there had been four youma sightings in the last two days, including the Christmas tree youma in Burlington. On the bright side, Kent was using his car even less frequently than before, which was very little, considering his urban setting- (Why drive where you can walk?)- and was getting a lot more exercise. It was a pain to teleport away from a youma attack, then walk back to get the car and drive home, so his feet were his favored mode of transportation. 

Walking over to the market after a youma attack, Kent reflected on the happenings of the past two-no, one- no, two- three?- months. Heck, forget months, having Mamoru around at all the past two years was enough to reflect upon, and the last two days even more so. Who'd have thought two years ago that now he'd be battling energy-stealing monsters around town by using magical powers? Mamoru, judging by the esteem in which he held the four stones he carried until they were lost in the packing to Harvard, probably had anticipated seeing his Generals around sometime, or at least knew they existed as good guys. Mamoru /Darien/ Endymion- his prince, leader, comrade, brother-in-arms, someone he truly cared about. Of course, Kent wouldn't be caught saying all that mush aloud except in a near-death experience, but the thought that Mamoru was loved as a brother as well as a prince did float in his head a lot. He snorted to himself a smile on his face, _Hm__. __Duty. What it does to a guy._

 Wandering around the market, absently picking up a bag of potato chips, whole wheat bread, cut raw veggies, some healthy sandwich makings, and completely lost in his own thoughts, Kent almost didn't pay attention to the sounds around him.  He continued blindly picking up his groceries and thinking of Mamoru and his duty to the prince before it sunk in that he had just heard a scream and a loudspeaker announcement of "Emergency, please leave your shopping carts where they are and evacuate the building calmly; Monster in aisle seven." Kent tossed down his basket with a growl of exasperation and transformed quickly behind the deli counter. Light boomerang in hand, he rushed to the battle in aisle seven with one thought: 

It was going to be a long, long week.

~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Fate

**Moving Changes**

**Author's Notes: **Hello, dearest readers! Multiple **"thank-you"s to…**

**Fairy-Hyper-Digi-Princess, Sailormairz, ****Blue Jello (Keep on reading! ^_~)**** Makuro Koneko (Don't worry about imagining the outcome- I do it all the time to my favorite stories, too! I just hope I can live up to your expectations, now! Any bright ideas, by the way, and give me an e-mail *wink wink* ^.~) Tasie, ****Marni (not for long if I can help it…)****, Truechinook, BenRG, Keemew2 (I wish you'd sign in so I could read your stories, too! ^_^) and ****Moonie Chef for reviewing! ****Domo Arigato to those who put this story on your favorite stories section!!!  I feel so loved!!! And to ****Twinsnake Coatl, I am so honored to be on your favorite author's list!! I love your stories! ^_^**

 I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter! ^_~ Happy reading!

~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_   We were reborn…_

_     To search for our master, Prince Endymion…_

_  But before we recovered our memories, we fell once more into the evil one's clutches…_

**_Our flesh was changed…_**

"Huah!" Jed Ardor sat bolt straight in his seat, eyes peeled open and breath coming fast. His short blonde hair whipped as his head ticked side to side in a quick movement, blue eyes scanning the scene around his body for danger in a split second, right hand grasping at his left hip for something that was not there. The absence of the grip his right hand was searching for, and the feel of blue jeans instead, alerted him to his surroundings as he scanned the room again, this time taking in the sight of halls of books instead of being wary of a threat. His breath slowed, and his hands found their way to the grip of the table instead of by his side. His friend sitting across the table looked at him with wide eyes as the other students in the library glared at him for interrupting their concentration.

"Dude, what happened to YOU?" 

_Who is that? – Brian, that's Brian, that's Brian…Think, Jaed- what was I saying?- Think, Jed, think..._

"Brian?" Jed hesitantly tried the name on his tongue. His friend stared at him through his round sunglasses, blinking in expectation.

"_Yes?" Jed's mind returned to him._

"I thought you gave up saying 'dude' as soon as you got accepted into UC Berkley. You know, trying to fit in with the intellectuals?" Everything made sense now. What _was that fog before?_

Brian rolled his eyes behind his shades and faked shocked apology, "Oh! I beg your pardon! I suppose I shouldn't use such colloquial terms in this hallowed institution of education?" Now the other students in the library were glaring at him. He turned his head to look at them. "What?"

Jed ran a hand through his cropped hair- a habit inadvertently passed to Brian, Kent, Nev, and Mamoru- and sighed. He had been zoning out lately, ever since around early October, and the same thing would always happen: weird dream, panicked awakening, grasp at the hip for something that wasn't there, memory lapse, glares from other students, and Brian always making the other students madder by continuing to comment. The cycle was starting to get annoying, especially since, as a freshman, he was getting the label of "that kid who always zones and yells when he gets up." Yup. Way to go for first impressions.

And he could never quite remember the dream…

~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

Minako splashed warm water onto her face, reveling in its cleanness, its purity, how it melted life's troubles away. She wasn't crazy about water activities- those were Ami's area- but there was just something about washing your face, or taking a shower or long bath…

She sighed. Don't get too romantic, Mina.

Since everyone was resurrected after the whole Chaos incident, Minako had been rethinking a few things. She had always been slightly jealous before- everyone had a boyfriend, or something close, anyway. Ami had Greg, Rei had Yuuchiro, Makoto had Asanuma to lean on, Haruka had Michiru, Hotaru had started to get attached to Shingo, and even Chibi-usa could call on Helios. So far, the only Senshi besides her with out a man, or a special someone, in her life was Setsuna- and that was to be expected, considering she was the guardian of time. How sad to live through the lives of those she loved, never aging, never able to get attached to anyone…

But Minako had no excuse. None except that her loneliness was her own fault. Her "true love fortune." She sighed, shutting off the water and placing a long, elegant hand on the counter. What was wrong with her? Why did all her loves-

No, that was the problem. All those men _weren't her loves. Adonis, she had hardly met and had a school girl crush on… all of them- Higashi, Motoki, Saitou, Wakagi, Maiku, Alan, Asai- how many of them did she really, truly get to know before she decided she and they were "meant" for each other? Her "loves" didn't even really have a say in whether they were loved or not. Infatuation, that's all it ever was, and infatuation never lasts long anyway. But still, it hurt so much…_

There, Minako made a resolution. She would not "love" another man. She would not try to "love" another man. Duty comes first, as it always should have, and as it would from now on. Adonis' fortune had come true-

"Your love shall be hopeless for all eternity-

"Your fate is to continue fighting-

"Your true battle begins now…"

~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: 

That was a mini-chapterlet since I have currently lost my writing notebook. I've needed some deep character thought, and this was the perfect opportunity. Do not fret all ye plot-loving peoples: Action is not necessarily plot forwarding, and every word I've written here has some meaning that will connect to the story some time later.

The first quote is taken from BSSM manga Vol.2, Act 9: Princess

The quote at the end of the chapter is taken from Codename wa Sailor V Vol. 15

Of course, you recognized them instantly, I'm sure. ^_~

Hope you've enjoyed- a serious chapter update should occur in about two weeks- sooner if I can find my notebook!

Thanks, minna!


	12. Attack in the Hills

**Moving Changes**

**Author's Notes: **Hello, dearest readers! Multiple **"thank-you"s** to…

**Fairy-Hyper-Digi-Princess, Sailormairz, Marni** (not for long if I can help it…)**, BenRG, Keemew2 **and **Moonie Chef** for reviewing! **Domo Arigato** to those who put this story on your favorite stories section! I feel so loved!

I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter! Happy reading!

This chapter is dedicated to **Ms. Spoonie von Stup**, **FireSenshi2** and **Jedite'sFlame** especially. Thank you for pestering me to continue almost two years after I stopped! You three were the inspiration to get me working again.

Here is just a tease of a chapter- a chibi-chibi one—NOWHERE near what I normally write. but I have a bit of a block as to where to go next, and I figured while we're doing character studies…

Thank you so much for your reviews! It makes all the difference in the world. :-P

* * *

Makoto Kino rolled on her side on the cot she was using while she and Minako were sleeping over at Usagi's house. Minako had gone out previously on youma duty after a call from Rei, slipping out the window with a focus Makoto had never seen in Venus' face before.

Whatever the cause was, however, Makoto knew to leave it alone, and Minako would be her bouncy self again in no time. She always was. Weren't they all, always? Time after time, death after death, rebirth after rebirth... Makoto was certainly tired of dying, although she would die a thousand times more for Usagi, if she had to. Makoto thought of her snug little dorm room at the Cooking Academy, then of her apartment at home…in Tokyo…of her many "Sempai"-s, of Asanuma…

So many things she would give up for Usagi. She wondered how Asanuma was, although they kept in touch by e-mail. Asanuma, her best guy friend, almost a brother- as close as she would ever get to a brother…he stood by her even after he found out she was Senshi, even though those who became close to a Senshi were cursed with plagues of youma and worry. Makoto recalled that curse as part of the reason Usagi had grown apart from Naru- for her own protection, although Makoto knew that in any other circumstances the excuse of "protection" would never hold water.

Makoto's mind drifted and flitted amongst her memories before recalling the shock that hearing of a new youma had filled her with. Furrowing her brow, she wondered how strong the leader behind the "monster of the day" would be; she pondered upon how her strength could aid the group, or hinder it. Mainly, she wondered how civilians were swiftly being drawn into the fight, and how much the generals could screw things up. Of course Mamoru trusted them…and they appeared to be good, fighting the youma and all…but why had they popped up NOW? What was the ultimate purpose- and why on earth couldn't they be Japanese? A wry smile tipped the corner of her mouth at that last thought. Such luck they had, having all the Senshi meet in one country, one city. She supposed that whoever was in charge of the generals' rebirth simply hadn't been as strong- as the generals would probably not be.

If there was one thing Makoto believed in, it was self-reliance; and she guessed that that same trait, and her strong belief in it, would come in handy soon.

* * *

"So… how are we going to hunt down Nev and Jed and relay all of this to them?" The boys were flopped all over the furniture back in Mamoru's flat. Mamoru gave a huge sigh.

"Pfffft. I dunno." Exhaustion crept around the room, eyelids drooping and minds struggling to push out the questions…

"How much time would you say we have left, Mamoru?"

He turned the question over in his mind, considering all aspects of it. How long was it from the first time he pulled a rose from his subspace pocket and lost his memory till the showdown against Metallia? What about between the four sisters' youma and Nemesis? Tomoe's first youma and Mistress Nine?... all those enemies… Mamoru counted the many monsters-of-the-days, counted the intermediaries, the shittenou, the Dark Moon family…the Sailor Animates (from what he had heard tell after the fact…)

"…until we run into an intermediary, I'd say…a month. The Big One? About four months. Long battles. But if this group is like Chaos, casualties will pop up within the month, the leader in two." The boys shifted at this point. Two months would be mid-January—a short, short time away. Finals for the high-school students, too.

Drew thought of a giant monster stepping all over Los Conejos as students were in the middle of their English and Chemistry finals, and winced.

Si broke the tenseness in the room with words. "Think we'll last, Endy-sama?"

Mamoru shifted, and lied. "Of course. But I suggest we get some sleep and call Jed and Nev in the morning. Are they coming here for Thanksgiving? –They used to live here, right?"

Si nodded, feeling a little better, "Absolutely. They'll be here."

"Good. It will be necessary." Mamoru flopped back on the couch again, and winced. How could he tell these boys that whenever the Senshi got new powers, whenever there were more people added to the group, someone died? How could he tell them that no matter their powers, Usagi didn't have a more ultimate form to go to as Sailor Moon? How could he tell them that, invariably, some one _always_ died?

* * *

She ran across the park, ducks and angry geese squaking in her movement's wind. Her delicate, gloved hands occasionally broke a twig when the path got too faint, darted out to make a mark so she knew where she was going in the shrubbery and old, mossy trees. She reached the top of the hill in the park and stopped, caught in the sudden beauty of the hills beyond the populated valley, so quaint compared to Tokyo, so warm compared to England.

She was wrapped up in the spell of the lights trickling down the valley, cars and houses reduced to fireflies, when she heard a crunching noise behind her.

_Footstep._

Flipping away, she landed facing the noise. "Who's there!" She heard a cackling behind her still, and spun in a circle, seeing nothing yet still hearing the noise from both sides. "Show yourself!" Normally, youma were cockier than this, showing themselves more easily. For once, she wished Ami and her computer were there to scan, give guidance. She resisted the urge to turn wildly, clench her fists, knowing that was what the monster wanted- signs of her nervousness. She heard the lush, wet grass, green only in the autumn and winter rains, squish under the foot of whatever creature or monster….

She was Sailor V! Leader of the Senshi, idol even to Usagi, before Usa became Sailor Moon…she would not _flinch_ so that monster would see her! If she could only…

Venus made to jump upward, orange heels squishing into the ground briefly before she straightened her knees in an instant, saw the demon with its gaping maw fly over where she would have jumped to escape, and hit it with a crescent beam. Its cry of anguish keyed her to its place, and she fired a "Love and Beauty Shock," just to be certain it would die. It cried again, and she approached slowly, ready to fire another attack…heard the squish behind her too late. Her arm made a sickening crunch as she found the second of the two youma with its jaws around it. She flicked open her communicator watch, rubbing it open on the right angle against her side, and cried.

"Jupiter! Help!" The other youma in front of her- still stumbling despite being hit twice by her attacks- lumbered forward, its momentum threatening her in two seconds. She lifted her right leg and kicked it back, her heel landing across its face, and sent a "Love and Beauty Shock" with her right arm to the one holding her left. It stumbled, dragging its teeth down her arm, threatening to bite off her hand. With a shout, she threw a crescent beam down its throat, and it let go. She sent another "Love and Beauty Shock!" and nearly jumped in relief when she heard a "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" shouted behind her. She sighed in relief when she heard, shortly after, the scream and exploding sound that belied the two youma's destruction.

Jupiter ran to her. "Venus!" The blonde's left arm was covered in a mass of sticky blood, and her glove was shredded, as well as streaks of skin, so far as the girl in green could see. "…crap, Venus, that's gross." Taking off her gloves and using one to wrap the arm tight at the top like a tourniquet and the other to wipe off some of the excess blood dripping off the arm onto Venus's orange-yellow skirt.

"Yeah…" Venus winced,"I noticed. Painful, too." Jupiter looked across the valley.

"I think that's the fastest I've ever run-dash-jumped. It looks like we're ten minutes away from home, and I made it here in about one."

"Well, I'm thankful." Venus offered a slightly-wry smile, and Jupiter could tell she was disappointed in herself.

"Ah, well, you just called and I came." She shrugged nonchalantly, and then put forward, truthfully, "When I popped up the hill it looked like you had it under control, even with your arm."

"Thanks." Hand on the tourniquet, Venus looked over the valley to where Usagi's house would be. "I think they're searching us out. Like usual. We have to get back to Usa."

Jupiter nodded, and followed, slightly worried, as Venus took down the hill, without complaint.

* * *

_Kunzite had found himself arguing with the grocery clerk, his hair all frazzled and the college boy in front of him just waving his hands half-gratefully, half-fearfully._

_"No, no, you can take it, you can take them!"_

_Kunzite let out a sigh of frustration, "Look, I JUST want to pay for my groceries and get out of here! Don't you think you have enough damage that a few more dollars might be worth something to you?" A few of the shelves were knocked over, and the deli section as a whole looked burnt. The general shifted the grocery basket so it didn't catch on his cape. "Can you ring me up, or not! Your deli section isn't going to get any fresher if you stay here too much longer."_

Munching on the slightly-soggy turkey deli-sandwich from the day before (he would have thought that after the youma went through the deli section, it would remain crispy, but no luck), Kent pondered his luck- good or bad- in being a "general." King, really, if he poked his inner Kunzite into telling more about the Earth Kingdom and its four sectors. He got to wear a funny outfit (better than "Tuxedo Kamen's" and the "senshi's", at any rate,) he got to throw funny light balls at objects-turned-youma, and he saved on gas through teleportation. He _was_ getting into better shape, even though the job was life-threatening.

He considered his sandwich and the events the day before.

Maybe he could save on groceries, too?

* * *

A/N: There you are, guys! Sigh sure TOOK me long enough!

Comment, please, and tell me what you think…it's been a while.

Thank you again for your support! Tell me what more character focuses you want :P

I'm going to get to the other two generals as soon as I can drag my bum down to Berkeley and refresh my memory of it.

Happy 2005!


End file.
